High School Sweethearts
by kacmaryland
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice are sisters. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are brothers. All have been dating for awhile, takes place in high school. B/E. R/Em. A/J. All human. Lots of fluff! Experience them growing up. Bad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty. New story. Lets hope this works out :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Plot: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are sister. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are brothers. All have been dating for awhile. Follow their experiences in growing up. **

I was standing where I always stand in the morning, in the school parking lot next to my sisters, Alice and Rosalie. My sisters were my best friends. We did everything together. Rosalie was my beautiful twin and Alice was my one year younger sister.

We live together in our parent's house but our parents live in Phoenix. They moved last year but we refused to leave so they let us stay. Rosalie and I are in the 11th grade and Alice in the 10th grade.

Rose and Alice were the cheerleaders in the family while I was the brainiac. We all had boyfriends who happened to be brothers and we were all in love. Rose had Emmett. Emmett was Forks High's baseball star. Alice had Jasper who was the history buff and basketball player.

Now I, well I had Edward. He was our schools quarterback on the football team. We were nothing alike but we were in love. He was the smart jock and I was just the smart unknown girl. But for some reason in 9th grade, he noticed me. We went out and have been going out ever since.

So anyways, here my sisters and I were standing where we always stand, waiting for our boyfriends. I saw Edward's Volvo pull into a space close to where Rose parked her car. All three of them stepped out of the car and made their way over to us.

Alice, being the pixie she is skipped over to Jasper and jump hugged him. Emmett found his way to Rosalie and pushed her back against the car. Lastly, Edward came over to me. As soon as he got close enough I smelled the familiar smell of his cologne. I smiled when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up into his loving green eyes. He slowly moved down until our lips were almost touching. "I missed you," he whispered. "I missed you more." He smirked and closed the gap so our lips were touching. I sighed out of happiness. His kisses always affected me even after almost two years.

We pulled apart knowing we needed to get to class. He unwrapped himself from me and grabbed my hand. We turned to see Alice and Jasper grabbing their bags to head to class. Rose and Emmett however weren't as prepared. "Rose, Em. Class," Edward said a little loudly. "You're just jealous," Emmett said jokingly. Edward just shook his head.

We all walked into the building together and separated out ways to go to class. But not before one last kiss from Edward. "See you at lunch," I said so he would hear as he walked down the hallway. "Love you!" he said even louder. I chuckled quietly to myself.

I went to my English class which I had with Rosalie and Jasper. I walked in and immediately headed towards the back of the class where I sat with my sister and Jasper. About halfway towards the back I tripped and heard snickering come from Mike and his friends.

Before I could do anything myself, Jasper came over and started yelling at them. Rose helped me up. We both moved to Jasper because we needed to calm him down before he got to upset. Jasper was normally the calm one but when something happened to someone he loved he kind of went crazy. "Come on," I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled. "He's not worth it," Rosalie said quietly while also pulling on his other arm.

Jasper finally relented and started walking towards out seats. He put his arms on Rosalie's and mine's shoulders. "You okay?" "I'm fine," I told him. I knew he was going to text Edward and tell him and then Edward would freak out.

A few minutes later my phone buzzed signaling a text. I turned my head to glare at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders and gave me an innocent smile.

**Are you okay? –E**

**I'm fine. Promise. –B**

**I love you. –E**

**I love you too. –B **

"Miss Swan," I look up to see my teacher standing right in front of my desk with his hand extending wanting my phone. I slowly put it in his hand and he goes on to continue class. Jessica and Lauren who sit in front of us turn around and snicker. I blush and put my head down on my desk.

I feel Rose rub my back lightly. "Their just jealous because you got the guy," she whispered. I smiled to myself. It was true. All of the girls in our grade had been after Edward except me. Now that I have him, everyone hates me because why would the star of our school want me? I still have no idea.

I made it through to lunch without getting tripped or laughed at again which was a relief. I walked into the cafeteria and instantly saw Edward. He was standing with some of his teammates talking. When he noticed me he grinned and started trekking his way over to me. The second he was close enough I grabbed onto him for dear life.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Nothing sexual, just wanting a hug from my boyfriend. "Love, I'm so sorry about your first class," he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. He had no reason to be sorry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren and Jessica staring at our exchange.

I moved my head and kissed Edward's neck and jaw. He smirked and set me down on my feet. He moved on hand to the side of my face, the other onto my hip and pulled me towards him and planted his lips on mine. After a few seconds we pulled apart and headed to our lunch table with the others. I looked back at Jessica and Lauren and smirked and they glared back at me. Edward led me to our table with his hand on the small of my back. When we got there Alice was talking a mile a minute and I didn't feel like catching up. Reaching across the table I grabbed a slice of pizza from Emmett who practically growled. He did love his food.

Alice caught everyone's attention. "So I was thinking everyone over for dinner and sleepover since it's Friday," she said excitedly. We all nodded. The boy's parents, Esme and Carlisle, pretty much adopted us when our parents moved and they pretty much let us do whatever we want as long as we were being responsible and safe. Alice continued talking. "Edward and Bella, you guys go to the store to get necessary food for cookout and junk food. Rose and Em you go rent movies." "Sounds good," Edward told her.

School eventually ended and I met Edward at his car. He opened the passenger door for me and pecked my lips before closing the door. We drove to the grocery store, walked inside and grabbed a cart. I started pushing it but then Edward came up behind me and put his hands on the bar to help push, effectively trapping me in. Not that I cared. I leaned back slightly and felt his toned stomach on my back.

We walked through the aisles grabbing things we needed. We were moving steadily until we came to the candy aisle. "Edward we don't need the giant bag of Twizzlers," I told him frustrated. "But we do Bella," he complained. We had been at this for at least five minutes. "No one in the house but you likes them. Last time we got the big bag it sat there for months and went bad," I tried explaining to him. When we got married we would be bickering playfully over many things. I smiled at the thought of being married to Edward.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked eyeing me. "No reason. Fine. We can get the big bag," I said reluctantly. "Yes!" he exclaimed doing a little dance. Trying not to be associated with him I started walking towards the registers.

Just my luck, Lauren was my cashier. "Hey Bella. You know you really shouldn't be eating all of this yourself. That's a ton of calories. You're already a little pudgy," she said in her annoying voice. "Excuse me," I said taken aback by her words. "Is there a problem here?" I heard Edward ask in his trying to be threatening voice. "Oh, hi Edward!" Lauren said happily. He acknowledged her with a nod but he was staring strongly at me trying to get me to tell him what she said. I shrugged and looked down sadly. He put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair.

On the ride home Edward kept trying to get me to tell him what Lauren had said to be but I made him drop it. He did so, but not happily. We walked into the house and saw Rosalie and Alice dancing crazily to loud music. Emmett and Jasper were no where to be seen. Tonight would be interesting.

**I hope you liked it. Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot believe I haven't updated in so long! I am so sorry! Time just goes by too quickly. This chapter has been developing in my head for a while now. I hope you enjoy it!**

I woke up from my spot on the floor. We all passed out around 3 AM in the positions we watch the movies from. Rosalie and Emmett were asleep on the couch; Rose was lying completely on top of him. Alice and Jasper were also asleep on the floor. I turned to look at Edward and saw him sleep peacefully. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. "I love waking up like that," he said while pulling me forward and capturing my lips for a deeper kiss.

"Let's go make breakfast," I whispered so not to wake the others. We quietly got up and went into the kitchen and started pulling food out of the fridge. I decided to make omelets and then just cut up some fresh fruit. Emmett and Rose came in soon after the smells of the omelets filled the house. "Thank God, I'm starving," Emmett commented. We all snickered at his appetite. Lastly Alice and Jasper came in. Jasper came in looking groggy and Alice was as perky as ever.

We ate our meal around the table and talked about our weekend. "We're having a girls day, probably go to Port Angeles for shopping," Alice informed Rose and I. I groaned at the thought of shopping. Edward chuckled and pulled me from my seat onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled the back of my neck. "You going to survive this?" he chuckled. "I sure hope so," I teased back. "How about when you get back we go upstairs and…you know," he whispered with a smirk on his face. I blushed at the fact that my sisters heard his say that but nodded.

We asked the boys what they were going to do as we were shopping. Emmett and Edward talked about practicing for upcoming games they had. Jasper just sat there quietly not saying anything, but no one else seemed to notice except me.

As Alice, Rose and I were leaving the house we all said goodbye to our boyfriends. Once we were in the car Alice started freaking out. "The only reason we're having a 'girls day' is because I desperately need your help," she said quickly and panicky. Rose and I glanced at each other then turned to Alice. "What's wrong sweetie," Rose asked her. "I…I think I'm pregnant." She said shakily and then started sobbing. Rose and I both gasped but immediately tried to comfort her. "Ali, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this and be there every step of the way. Have you talked to Jasper?" I said softly. She shook her head and started sobbing harder into Rose's shoulder as Rose softly rubbed her back.

I told Rose to sit with Alice in the back seat and I would drive to the pharmacy so we could get her a pregnancy test. I once had to do this with Rose because Rose and Emmett are…well Rose and Emmett and go at it like rabbits. I drove her to the pharmacy and we locked ourselves into the bathroom and sat for the 5 longest minutes ever. And this is exactly what we did with Alice. We were currently sitting on the counter in the bathroom at the local pharmacy waiting for the test results. Alice was sitting next to me leaning her head on my shoulder while I softly soothed her hair hoping it was at all comforting.

Rose had a timer in her hand and when it went off we all jumped nervous to see the results of the three pregnancy tests Alice took. "Bella, can you please look for me?" I nodded and hopped down from the counter. As I approached the tests I closed my eyes preparing myself for what could be Alice's future. I opened my eyes to see that all of the tests said positive. I looked at Alice and from my face she must have known because she started crying again. Rose rushed to her. "Ali, it's going to be okay. We're all here to help. You just need to find a way to tell Jasper. How about we go shop for something from the baby shop in town for you to give him?" Alice nodded probably a little bit excited about the prospect of shopping.

We were walking on Main Street in Forks towards the one baby shop they have. As we rounded a corner we all stopping in our tracks at what was happening down the street a bit. It seemed like everything was in slow motion but we watch Jasper lean forward and hug Maria and kiss her sweetly on the cheek as Maria giggled. Maria was an old friend of Alice's. They used to be so close but then Maria started chasing Jasper and her and Alice have been enemies ever since. Why would Jasper cheat on Alice?

I turned towards my sister and watched her face drop to a heartbroken stare focused on Jasper and Maria. She slowly fell to her knees and sobbed. Rose and I quickly knelt down with her. I stood up quickly, furious and started heading towards Jasper. "Bella! Please don't go over there," Alice begged but I would not let him do this to her and just get away with it. Ignoring Alice I kept marching over towards him and when we spotted me I was only a few feet away from him. He smiled and gave me a half hug. But then he noticed my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He immediately asked, worried. I didn't say anything and just pointed over to where Alice was still sobbing, now into Rose's shoulder as Rose protectively held her. He started to turn and try to go to her but I stopped him. "How could you do this Jasper?" I asked with disbelief. "Do what?" I gave a pointed look to Maria. "She thinks I'm cheating on her?" I nodded and watched as Rose and Alice got up and headed towards that car.

He tried again to run after her but I stopped him. "Bella! I'm not cheating; I was picking out a ring to propose to her with. I asked Maria to help me because she knows her taste in jewelry. Even though they're not friends anymore she still wanted to help," he explained desperately. "Shit," I whispered and grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards his car which I saw parked close. "We need to go and you need to explain this," I ordered him. He just nodded and sped off towards the house.

We walking inside the house quickly, he was desperate to find Alice. Once he spotted her on the couch he quickly went over. I went to stand by Rose and grabbed her hand ready to watch everything. "Alice, I wasn't…" Jasper started to explain but Alice interrupted. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Edward and Emmett had just walked into the room and gasped at Alice's statement. Jasper stood there speechless and motionless. Alice started talking, "Jas, I'm sorry I didn't come to you but I wanted to make sure and I needed my sisters," she rambled on but Jasper saw her started crying and quickly took her hands.

"It's okay, Alice," he whispered quietly. "You're not mad?" she asked looking like a scared child. "No, Ali. Anything that is you and me babe, well that will always be a good thing. This baby will be perfect. Now let me show you why you saw me hugging Maria," he said as he got down on one knee. Alice and Rose gasped as Jas pulled out a ring.

"Marry me, Alice?" he said simply.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**College literally kills me. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy :D**

**I don't own Twilight. **

"Yes. Wait…no," was Alice's brilliant response to Jasper's proposal.

"What? Why not?"

"We're only sophomores," Alice was trying to reason.

"You're pregnant…"

"You're only proposing to me because I'm pregnant?"

"What? No of course not. I didn't even know you were pregnant when I bought the ring," Jasper explained. "Oh…right," Sputtered a confused Alice.

Rose, Emmett, Edward and I watched from the sidelines at their discussion, it was kind of entertaining. I locked eyes with Edward and smiled slightly. If Edward proposed, I would say yes in a heartbeat. I returned my attention to Alice and Jasper.

Rose and I held hands holding our breaths waiting for Alice's final answer.

"Why are you proposing when we're only in tenth grade?" Alice asked trying to stay calm.

"Because you're it for me." Rose and I 'awed' at Jasper's statement.

"You're it for me too," Alice explained as her eyes flooded with tears. Jasper stepped towards her and wrapped her in his arms. "Is this a yes?" he quietly whispered to her. She nodded and moved her head up to kiss him.

Rose and I started squealing and I briefly noticed how Edward and Emmett covered their ears. Rose and I ran to Alice and formed a group hug. Rosalie grabbed her hand to look at the ring Jasper had slipped onto her left hand during their kiss. We didn't have to question how he got such an expensive ring; everyone knew the Cullen's were very well off.

Looking up at Alice I saw she had tears in her eyes and a smile so big I thought her face would break in half. All of the fear she had of telling Jasper about the baby had been replaced with happiness. I knew people at school would talk behind their backs and people would try to say they were too young but when people are as much in love as they are…what's the point in waiting?

I wiped a tear that began to fall and gathered her into a hug kissing her hair. "This is good. Everything will be okay," I whispered into her ear. Pulling away, I composed myself and announced I would go make lunch for everyone.

As I walked past Edward into the kitchen he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hallway where no one could see us. Grabbing my hips he pulled me flush against his body, whispered "Soon it will be us" into my ear, quickly kissed my lips and left quickly. I had to compose myself once again after he left me flustered.

Over lunch Alice and Jasper decided they would go over as soon as we were done eating and tell Esme and Carlisle about the baby. They knew of the proposal as Jasper and already talked to them about it.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I stayed at our house waiting to hear how it went. Emmett and Edward decided to play some video game while Rose and I sat on the couch leaning against each other worried about Alice. Since Rose and I are twins we have always had a bond that we could never fully get with Alice but we tried to make her feel included and loved in everything that we did.

"How do you think mom and dad will take it?" she muttered to me breaking me from my thoughts.

"I think…as long as all of us are happy and don't cause trouble they don't really care what we do." Our parents had never been really attentive but they still loved us and we knew they did. They mostly cared about our wellbeing and our success in whatever we want to achieve no matter what it is. If Alice decided she wants to be a mother they would support her in any way they can.

After about an hour or so Alice and Jasper wandered through the entry door. I stood up immediately asking them how it went.

"It went…" Jasper began. "Okay. All they said was okay and then started jumping into plan mode. We left because we couldn't get a word in with everything Esme was planning," Alice explained.

"Apparently we're getting married in a few months. I have to talk to mom and dad because I need their permission to get married…and I need to tell them about this baby." I could see Alice beginning to get overwhelmed. Rose urged her to sit down and relax while she went and made tea for Alice to sip on.

I quickly texted me mom.

**Can you Skype sometime today? Love you. –B**

**Sure sweetheart. 4 PM? Love you too. Xoxo –Mom**

"Mom said they can Skype in 30 minutes if that is okay with you," I told Alice. She merely nodded. I went and sat on the couch with Edward who lied down and put his head on my lap. Subconsciously I began running my hand through his hair. He took my free hand and held it in his. We all sat there quietly for 25 minutes before Emmett ran and grabbed his laptop. Rose quickly signed into Skype.

"Can all of you guys stay here?" We all nodded willing to do anything for her. Soon, we were staring at my mother and father's faces on the computer. We all said our greetings before Jasper and Alice moved closer to the computer.

"Mom, Daddy," Alice began nervously.

"Are you engaged?" I heard my father's gruff voice ask. Taken aback Alice looked over to Jasper. He whispered to her that he had gotten permission from her parents before asking. She smiled lovingly at him.

"So that's a yes?" our mother asked excitedly waiting for the answer.

Alice nodded and our mom squealed and quickly began talking about planning the wedding.

"Mom…the wedding might have to be sooner than expected," Alice started to break the real news she had for them.

"What? What do you mean? We have plenty of time to plan this. Don't worry honey."

"Mom, I'm pregnant. We're getting married in a few months. Esme has already started coming up with ideas," Alice just blurted out. Everyone became dead silent waiting for their response to this.

Our parents looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to face us. "I'm coming up there as soon as possible to help plan," our mother calmly spoke. "I love you, Mom," Alice spoke with such sincerity. Our mom beamed at her. Our dad cleared his throat. "I love you too, Daddy."

After making plans for our mom to come up we said our love you's and goodbye's and ended the video call.

I was sure that Alice was extremely relieved to have that out of the way.

**Like it? Hate it? AHHH! Review and let me know! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Two chapters! Enjoy :D**

The rest of the weekend was spent cleaning the house preparing for our Mom to come up and stay, probably until the wedding.

It was now Monday morning and we had to get ready for school. I had slept at the Cullen's house and was current snuggled up next to Edward. I kissed his bare chest before speaking. "It's so warm. I don't want to get up," I quietly complained. He tightened his arms around me and we both sighed happily.

Deciding that I really did need to get up, I quickly walked into Edward's bathroom and turned on the shower to get the hot water running. As I was undressing I heard to door open and I instinctively tried to cover my body up. When I saw it was Edward I relaxed but still didn't make any further movements.

I watched him look at my body and the made eye contact and looked at me sadly. "Don't hide from me," he mumbled quietly. I finished undressing and he came and wrapped his arm around my from behind. "Mind of I join you?" he whispered and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Not at all. But no funny business," I said throwing him a playful glare. He took his clothes off quicker than ever, picked me up, carried me into the inviting water of the shower and basically attacked me. After the shower we had to rush to get to school on time!

Normally I drive with my sisters to school but today we were running late so I just went with Edward instead.

Everything was going fine until the break before our last class, the one class I had with Edward. I was standing with Alice at her locker when Lauren came up to us with a smirk on her face. I just stared waiting for whatever she had to say.

"So Alice, Bella, my mom was working at the pharmacy on Saturday and she told me that she saw you two and your sister come in and buy a few-" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence. "Who have you told?" I whispered sharply in her ear. I felt her smile under my hand.

I removed it from her mouth to allow her to answer. "Oh…no one…yet," she said still keeping that smile on her face. "I was just going to tell everyone on the volleyball team…but I can't stop them from telling others," she continued.

"You really don't want to do that," Edward said in a menacing voice from behind her. She lost that smile and turned around to greet Edward with a scared, innocent look on her face. At this point I decided to ignore whatever they were saying and turn to Alice who was hunched over quietly sobbing. I tried to comfort her but she was just not having it.

Before long Edward was next to me trying to comfort Alice himself. "She won't do anything Ali. I promise to do whatever I can to prevent you getting hurt," he whispered to her. She stood up and hugged him around his waist.

I playfully glared at my boyfriend and faked being hurt as I said, "It's not like I'm your sister or anything," playfully. "I love you Bells, but Edward's as much my brother as you are my sister."

I touched her shoulder, "I know Alice I was kidding. Now come on you two. We have to get to class."

They broke apart and Edward quickly grabbed my hand and weaved his fingers through mine. We separated from Alice and headed to our history class which we happened to have with Emmett. As soon as we walked into the room I noticed Jessica and some of her friends start giggling. I turned to glare at them and they glared right back, and then took an exaggerated look at Edward.

When Edward noticed he chuckled and kiss my temple. We went and sat in the empty seats which happened to be behind Jessica. Once settled Edward gave me a quick, sweet kiss to calm me down from being annoyed with Jessica and probably Lauren from a few minutes ago.

"Guys, stop being all cute and couply. I miss Rose," Emmett told us sadly. "You just had class with her right before this," I pointed out. "I know."

I heard Edward mumble "whipped" and I elbowed him on his side. He groaned. "Ugh why did you do that?" he complained as though it really hurt. I raised my eyebrows and stared at him. "Okay…I am too," he said exasperated. Emmett barked out a laugh.

Jessica turned around and said "You two have such an amazing and loving relationship," in an overly sarcastic way. Edward and I both turned to her and said "We really do," in a loving and sincere voice. She rolled her eyes and continued. "You really won't last much longer if you keep things the way they are," and then she turned specifically to me. "And I will be the one to pick up the pieces when your relationship falls apart," she said smugly. I made a move to lunge across my desk and attack her but I was held back by Edward.

"Don't wait for that to happen Jessica. These two have one of the strongest relationships I have ever witnessed," Emmett explained to Jessica making her huff and turn around. I reached up and mussed with Emmett's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

My sisters and our boyfriends are not ones for drama but it always seems to find us unwillingly. Sometimes I just wish nothing bad would happen and none of us would ever experience pain, but with life comes troubles. So we will face them together and move on.

**Reviews? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! :D**

I was sitting in Rose's room and we were discussing plans for next school year in which we would face many struggles. Alice was due to have her baby over summer vacation so we don't have to worry about her missing school which is a relief. The problem however is who will watch the baby when school starts back up again. Rose, Emmett, Edward and I will be seniors next school year which means that we have the option to take classes at the local community college.

"Alright, so since everyone has four classes during the school day, I can take online college courses and get the first two classes of the day off and you can take two online courses and get the last two classes of the day off," Rose brilliantly thought. I smiled at her plan, it was perfect. We had been trying to come up with plans for an hour. "This idea is perfect Rose! This will help Alice so much, why didn't we think of this before?" I exclaimed extremely happy we found a solution to this problem.

"Do you think Emmett and Edward would want to do the same thing so two people would be here at all time for the baby?" I asked. She nodded. "Probably, but we should ask."

Alice wandered into the room. "There you are, I've been alone downstairs," she stated as she crawled onto the bed to lay down with us. "Where are the boys?" I asked. She shrugged. I looked at Rose and we communicated using our twin telepathy, she nodded.

"Alice we came up with a plan for next school year," I began but Rose quickly took over excitedly. "We're both going to sign up for online courses at the local community college and then I'm going to stay at home the first two classes of the day and Bella is going to stay home the last two classes of the day that way someone will be here at all time to take care of the baby," she spoke at a million words a minute.

It took a moment for Alice to take in everything Rose explained. Then she started crying. "I don't want you two to give up your senior year for me," she blubbered. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and explained that it didn't matter, that we wanted to do this.

Before long Emmett and Edward came into the house and upstairs in search of their girlfriends. When they found us in Rose's room, Rose blurted out "Emmett and Edward, how would you feel about staying home two classes of the day next school year?" Emmett being Emmett responded, "Hell yeah anything to not spend 7 hours a day there," while Edward just nodded and said "sounds nice."

I turned to Alice and said "So it's now decided." I don't think Edward and Emmett completely understood what was happening. Edward, tired of being away from me came over and picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

Not having available arms he closed the door with his foot causing it to bang. The second it was closed we were all over each other. He put me down on the bed rather roughly, not that I minded; I always liked this side of Edward. I watched as Edward tried to quickly take off his clothes. "I need you, take your clothes off," he demanded in a husky voice.

I barely had time to take my shirt off before he was on top of me. Sometimes I was surprised by how passionate Edward could be in the bedroom but I enjoyed every minute of it.

Edward made quick work with my jeans and panties and he pulled them down my legs. "You ready?" he whispered roughly in my ear. "Always," I reminded him. As he entered me he uttered "I love you so much Bella." "I love you too, Edward."

Edward and I lay with my bed sheet wrapped around us, just enjoying post coital bliss. Edward was laying on his back with his arm wrapped around my naked body as I laid with my head on his chest and my arm wrapped around his torso.

"Can you explain what Rosalie was talking about early?" he asked quietly. I tilted my head up and kissed his jaw line and he move his head in order to give me a loving kiss on the lips.

"We were trying to come up with a plan for next year when the baby will be around so we were thinking since we will be senior we can take advantage of our ability to take classes at community college and have classes at high school off. So we're going to switch off two classes a day. We were just thinking that you and Emmett can take the opportunity as well and it will also give us two people with the baby at a time," I explained.

"Can't wait," he said sincerely. I love that he would do this just to be around me more hours in the day.

"We should get married," I blurted out. Where did that come from? Edward chuckled and rolled back on top of me.

"We will, silly girl. I plan to propose to you the correct way," he said as he kissed his way down my bare body. "Soon?" I asked as he got to my belly button. "Mhmm," he hummed and nodded against my stomach as he moved even lower. "Good," I squeaked when he got to where I wanted him most.

We finally made it back downstairs for some dinner. As we walked into the kitchen I heard Emmett ask "You two have a good romp on the sack?" I immediately blushed and turned into Edward's chest as I heard Rosalie hit the back of Emmett's head.

Ignoring them, I went to help Alice cook dinner and we spent the night having a nice meal, the six of us together followed by a movie.

**I hope you liked it! Review! Also, I'm done with my first year of college in less than a week! So hopefully I can start writing more :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I may try and set up a weekly schedule for this story for the summer! I just don't know how good I would be a keeping up with it. Anyways enjoy!**

Esme had set up an appointment for Alice with a doctor in Port Angeles today, so we were all headed there for the appointment, lunch and some shopping as per the wish of Alice. We had to take two cars and for some reason it ended up with Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward and one car and Jasper and I in another.

It was good though…I missed spending time with Jasper.

"Are you excited, Jazz?" I asked shortly after we left Forks. He didn't answer me and when I looked over at him he was just staring out the window.

"Jasper?" I said quietly.

He turned towards me. "I can't do this Bella. I'm only 16 years old! I can't be a father, let alone a good one. Alice will hate me! She will be an amazing mother even though she's 16 too." As I glanced into his eyes I saw all of his fears.

"Jasper." I said firmly to stop his rant. He glanced up at me again with puppy dog eyes. "You will be a great father. You want to know how I know?" "Yes," he whispered.

"Because you're worried you won't be. You already care enough for this child that you're scared of messing up. Plus you were raised by Esme and Carlisle. And you will have so much help and support. Your baby will be so spoiled by everyone," I explained and watched him smile at the thought of his baby.

We all crowded the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting for Alice and Jasper to finish their appointment. I was sitting in between Edward and Rose holding both of their hands. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"In a few years this could be us." I looked up to him and smiled. "Not till after college, bud."

He teasingly bit my ear lobe in response causing me to jump. I chanced a glance at Rosalie only to find her staring at us like we were crazy.

I leaned my head on my twins shoulder and she leaned her head on my head.

"Everything is going to be so different," she spoke quietly.

"But everything will still be good, right?" I asked needing the comfort only a sister can give. She just nodded and kissed my hair.

We sat there silently for a few minutes until I sat up straight.

"We need to finish cleaning the house before mom gets here. What day is she coming?" I asked Rose.

"She's coming on Tuesday so we still have two full days to clean not counting today." Just as Rose finished what she was saying Jasper and Alice came out holding hands and smiling.

"Oh honey, how did it go?" Esme jumped up. "Everything is great!" Alice started excitedly. "The baby is healthy, I'm healthy. Oh! We got to hear the heartbeat. The doctor said it was nice and strong. I'm 8 weeks along now. She gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins to go get filled! Oh Esme, it was so perfect hearing the heartbeat."

Esme gathered Alice into a motherly hug. Rose and I went over and joined them. We all viewed Esme to be as much our mother as our mother is. And she loved us as her own.

I went over and pulled Jasper into a hug. "You helped me a lot today Bella, thank you," he told me quietly.

When all of us were together we were most certainly not the quietest group. With Emmett around it is kind of impossible for us to be at a normal volume level for public. Whenever the six of us were at a restaurant together we got many stares.

We were currently at my favorite Italian restaurant La Bella Italia. I almost always got the mushroom ravioli. Currently I was trying to play keep away with my food from Edward who kept trying to steal bites.

I was sitting across from Edward who sat next to Rose. I was sitting next to Emmett. Rose and Emmett were currently arguing about some car part or something. I didn't care enough about the subject to pay attention. I was also busy guarding my food. Edward reached his fork over quickly and stole a piece of ravioli.

I glared at him. "Edward you have your own food. Just order this if you want it."

Next thing I heard was a slap. I looked to Rose who was glaring at Edward. Then I turned to Edward who just looked shocked. "Don't look like that. You're practically my brother, I think I have earned the right to slap you upside the head when you're annoying my sister," Rosalie explained sternly.

"Rosalie Swan!" I heard from Esme down the table. Rose hung her head in shame. "Sorry mom," Rose practically whispered.

Alice, Rose and I have all occasionally called Esme and Carlisle mom and dad. It usually happened when they scolded us. Personally, I think they both loved it when it happened.

We finished lunch shortly after and I'm sure the restaurant was happy about that. Currently we were walking into the Port Angeles mall, Alice and Rosalie leading the way. Alice really wanted to go to the baby shop they had. She was ready to begin looking at cribs, however she wanted to wait until our mom was home to buy one.

As we walked into the store I think I finally realized how much stuff a little baby needed. Alice and Esme went to compare all of the cribs this store had…and they had a ton. I was browsing through all of the clothes.

"They're so tiny," I whispered while playing with the leg of a pajama set. "Babies are very small, love," Edward told me with a chuckle. I turned and wrapped my arms around Edward's torso.

"I wish for Alice that this had happened more on her terms but I'm really excited for my niece or nephew," I admitted. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.

"I love you. Forever," he whispered.

"I love you too. Always," I whispered back.

Suddenly I felt huge arms wrap around us. "I love you guys too! For eternity!" Leave it to Emmett to ruin our moment.

**I hope you liked it! Tell me in comments! Hope everyone is have a good summer/last few weeks of school :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This happening has been on my mind for a while...don't know why!**

I was currently walking into school with Edward. He seemed off today, very distant. He was giving me short answers and wasn't even holding my hand. When we got to the point where we separated for our classes I wanted to bring it up.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked staring him straight in the eyes. He didn't look angry, more nervous and sad. "No Bella…no of course not," he said quickly. "Something's wrong. I can see it Edward." He sighed. "I just want today to be over. After school I promise to be fine," he explained as he leaned in for a kiss. As his lips met mine it felt wrong. It felt needy like he was afraid that this wouldn't happen again.

As I pulled away I rested my hand on his cheek. "I love you…not matter what," I said feeling like he needed the reassurance. "I love you Bella, so much."

I made it through the first half of the day and was now on the way to lunch. I hoped Edward felt better.

I sat down at our table confused when I didn't see Edward there. I looked towards where the football team was and still didn't see him. "Have any of you seen Edward?" I asked Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper.

"Huh, no I haven't," Rose spoke up and looked around for him. I checked my phone for texts from him but came up empty. I waited through half of lunch before I stood up from the table and started to leave the room.

I heard someone jogging to catch up with me. "Bella, where are you going? I'm sure Edward is fine. He's probably in the gym or with a teacher or something," Rose told me as she walked next to me. "He hasn't even texted me, Rose. He doesn't do that. I just want to find him. Something isn't right. He's never done this," I said starting to get a little hysterical. I know I was probably overreacting but this is not normal of Edward.

Seeing that I was freaking out Rose grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere. "Where are we going?" I whined. "Janitors closet. I don't want you freaking out over nothing. We can talk there," she said quietly looking back at me concerned.

She opened the door and just stopped so I ran into her back. I heard gasps and shuffling. I should also mention I distinctly heard a male and female in there. "Bella," Rose said in a strange voice. "Get out of here. Meet me in the lunch room or bathroom or something."

"Rose, who is in there?" I demanded.

"Bella, just go. Please." She said as she turned around. When I met her eyes they were filled with tears.

"Rose," I sobbed out. "Who's in there?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Bella," I heard from the broken voice of the only person I didn't want to hear in this moment. Everything seemed to slow down. I watched as Rosalie put a hand over her mouth and let out a few sobs. I watched as Edward came up and stood next to Rose. I looked around them and saw Lauren adjusting her shirt with a smile on. I think he was talking but I couldn't hear anything. Though he did have tears in his eyes and I had no clue why.

"I…I can't," I managed to get out and spun around and headed towards the front doors of the school to leave. I wanted to be home where my mom would be waiting. She was coming home today and at the moment I just needed a mothers love.

My body wracked with sobs as I started walking. "Bella! Bella please," I could hear Edward but I couldn't turn around. I felt a tug against my arm and knew Edward had grabbed my wrist. "Let go," I whispered. I could barely speak, let alone speak to him.

"Bella please, let me explain. Just give me the opportunity to explain," he begged. He had turned me around and he was on his knees. "I don't really think there is anything to explain," I said turning back around trying to leave but he still had his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Bells, please. Don't leave. Please just don't leave. Let me explain. Just don't do this," he was sobbing at this point. What he just said made me see red though. "Don't do this? I didn't do this Edward! This..." I said gesturing between the two of us, "is not due to something I did. You did this! You obviously made your choice so don't act like you don't want me to leave," I seethed at him all the while still crying.

I looked over to see that Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were all looking at us completely shocked. Alice and Rose were blubbering messes, almost as bad as I was. I could also see Lauren standing separate from them with a smirk on her face.

"Bella, I love you. I'll do anything, just please let me explain," he looked up at me. "Anything?" I asked in a stained voice. "Yes, yes anything for you. I love you. I'll do anything."

"Let go," I said simply.

"What?" he asked confused.

I tugged on my wrist. "Let. Go." I could see the understanding flash across his face. It looked like it pained him to let go but I couldn't understand why. As soon as my wrist was free I turned around and left. From behind me I could hear Edward. "Emmett let me go! I need to get to her. Please." "Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you. Let her go," he said menacingly. I ran out of the school and hopped in the car.

I drove home as fast as possible. When I pulled into the drive way I saw a strange car assuming it was the car my mom rented from the airport. My mom must have heard me pull up because by the time I was out of the car she was on the porch with a grin on her face.

When she saw me that smile instantly changed to worry. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked me as I approached her. When I was right in front of her I completely lost it and collapsed on the porch. She followed me down and gathered me in her arms. She let me cry into her shoulder for who knows how long. Eventually she helped me get up and guided me into my bedroom. She laid me down, took off my shoes and then lay down next to me. That was the last thing I remembered as I cried myself into exhaustion.

When I woke up I could feel someone on either side of me but I didn't alert them to my consciousness. Out in the hallway I could hear my mother asking Emmett what happened today. "He…he broke her heart," I barely heard Emmett say. "My poor baby," my mother added.

Finally I opened my eyes and looked around to see Rose and Alice on either side of me with their heads against my shoulders. They must have dozed off but upon my movement they woke up and instantly looked at me.

"How are you?" Alice whispered. Tears came to my eyes as all of the emotions from earlier in the day came back to me. "Heartbroken," I croaked out.

The few days after that Tuesday were horrible. I couldn't eat and I would only sleep when I was exhausted from crying. Everyone seemed to be avoiding Edward, even Emmett and Jasper.

Esme came over yesterday and just held me while I cried. She reassured me of her love and how her son was the stupidest person in the entire world.

Currently I was curled up against Rose listening to the radio.

"What am I going to do Rose? I'm nothing without him," I confided in my sister.

"Bells come on. You know I would give up anything to go back and fix this for you but it's not as though you can't have a life without him. You're still you. Silly, wonderful Bella, my twin sister."

"I don't want to be the kind of girl that needs a man at her side to be happy. But it's not just any man, it's only Edward. Edward is the only one that will make me happy. He was literally the best part of me," I tried to explain to her.

"You were happy before you ever met him though."

"Yes but that was before I knew what utter bliss felt like. Before Edward came into my life I always felt out of step…like I was literally stumbling through my life. Everything was better though once we fell in love."

"Bella, I know you may not want to hear this but I talked to him today. I think that you should let him…" she began but I interrupted her. "Stop right there Rose. He chose this. I don't want to hear his reasoning or explanation. I will just hurt more."

"Bella," she tried again. "Please Rose…stop."

**Don't hate me! I swear I have an explanation! I hope you liked it though? A little drama never hurt anyone :) Hopefully I will update in the next 2 or 3 days. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said I would update way sooner than this but life got in the way :/ Sorry! But it's here now :)**

The weeks and month that followed Edward and I's break up were miserable to say the least. I assume everyone has talked to him at this point as they all tried a few times to get me to talk to him, to let him explain. I always stopped them and left. I just wanted to get over this heartbreak I was feeling.

The only person who wasn't nagging me was my father. He came to Forks a few days after everything happened. He was more than happy to just sit with me and hate Edward. Although I didn't hate him. I could never hate him.

Christmas was just around the corner and we were all on our two week winter break. Christmas coming so quickly also meant that Alice and Jasper's wedding was just a month away. Everyone had been trying to keep me distracted with wedding plans and dress fittings. The baby was due early July. Alice wanted to get married before she really started to show. She would be about four months.

Alice asked me to be her maid of honor. This was something we decided when we were little. I would be Alice's, Alice would be Rose's, and Rose would be mine. Unfortunately the boys had apparently decided something similar so it ended up I would be walking with Edward down the aisle. And I knew it was going to hurt when it happened.

I was currently in Port Angeles shopping for everyone's Christmas presents. I had something for everyone except Alice. I decided to just get her something exciting for the baby and be done with shopping. However when I was walking out I passed the sports store in the mall and just happened to notice a football. A football signed by Edward's favorite player. I quickly bought it without a second thought and later decided I would give to someone else to give to him.

The few days left until Christmas passed quickly. It was currently about 7 PM on Christmas day. We celebrated the day by doing our normal traditions. With our parents home the Cullen's and Swan's stayed separated for the day which is unusually but it was fine. Tomorrow we would surely exchange gifts with them.

I felt extremely cooped up most of the day so with our celebrating being done I decided to go for a walk.

"Be careful Bells, it's cold and snowy out there. Don't trip," said my dad as I was leaving.

I certainly bundled up for this walk. I was not a fan of the extreme cold weather but I needed this fresh air. I felt like I was suffocating.

Not having any other idea of where to go I walked the short distance to the school. As I got closer to the football field I saw two guys passing a ball between them. As I got even closer I heard the distinct voice of Emmett.

"Come on Eddie, you can do better than that," Emmett commented on Edward's poor pass. Hiding behind a tree, I peeked out to watch and do some eavesdropping.

After Emmett's comment Edward remained silent.

"You okay Edward? You didn't even give me a 'don't call be that' or anything." Emmett asked concerned.

"Have any of you tried talking to her?" Edward asked sadly. "We all have but she just shuts down completely whenever someone breaches the subject."

"I miss her, Em. I want to see her. I want to talk to her. I want to hear her laugh. I want to see her smile. I want to see her eyes light up like they used to when she saw me. I miss everything about her, even her scent," Edward told Emmett. He began crying halfway through his little speech. Is it unfair of me to think that he shouldn't feel this way if he chose it?

"Do you regret doing it?" Emmett asked him. If he's talking like this it certainly sounds like he does. But why would he do it in the first place.

"Absolutely not, man." I slumped against the tree. He doesn't regret cheating on me but he says he misses me. I couldn't stop the tears that came. "I would do anything to protect her. I mean, she's pregnant, she shouldn't have to deal with shit like that." I was shocked by what Edward was saying.

Was he talking about Lauren?

The only reason I stayed was because I was too stunned to move. "You could have…" Emmett began but was interrupted by Edward. "I know Emmett, there is a lot I could have done to prevent this," he said his voice cracking. "I could have talked to Bella. I could have talked to Alice. Hell, I could have talked to any of you about this and it probably would have been fine. But I was dumb, I know. I ruined the best thing in my life because I thought I could just do it quick without anyone finding out."

"Lauren would have said something. She wouldn't have just let that happen and not gossip about it," Emmett explained. Staying here was only making me more confused with what happened.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT EMMETT? I would have told Bella right after it happened. She and Rose are so protective of Alice I thought she would understand." Alice? He was talking about Alice?

"She probably would have," Emmett commented. "Can you just go? I want to be alone," Edward told him straight out.

As Emmett was leaving he walked near the tree I was hiding behind. He noticed me and his eyes widened probably knowing I heard their conversation. But he just kept going, letting me have control over this situation.

I watched as Edward just sat on the ground and looked up into the dark sky watching the snow fall right towards him. We used to sit outside in the snow like he was now. And every time I would ask him what he was thinking about. And every time he would answer the cold. I would ask if he wanted to go inside and sit by the fire. He would say no because the cold reminded him that he could feel and that meant he was alive.

I watched him for a few minutes before he let out a blood curdling scream. Letting out whatever that was seemed to calm him down a bit. I stepped out from behind the tree.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him just loud enough for him to hear.

I watched as his body instantly relaxed and he closed his eyes. I saw a slight smile on his lips.

"The cold."

"Do you want to go home?" I saw him frown at the change in our usual conversation. He turned to look at me. He had the saddest eyes.

"No," he started. "Because the cold reminds me that I can feel. This means that I'm alive. And everything I have been feeling this past month has been real. And everything that I feel for you is real. Because I would rather go through this than to know any of it was fake."

He was looking me straight in the eyes. He was showing himself to me. I have always been able to read his eyes if he lets me. I realize that I had gotten much closer to him.

In his eyes there was sorrow, regret and a tiny flicker of hope. It was almost too much for me to know that I had complete control over that flicker.

"Why?" I asked as tears began to roll down my face. I saw Edward's hand flinch as though he wanted to reach out and wipe them away.

I didn't have to explain my question at all. He knew what it was in reference to. I almost didn't want to listen to what he was about to say but I knew I needed to.

"I…do you remember the day that Lauren was harassing Alice saying she would tell the volleyball players?" I nodded in response. I remembered that clearly.

"As you were comforting her I tried to reason with Lauren. She told me the only way she wouldn't say anything for the rest of the pregnancy would be to sleep with her. I immediately refused," he said quickly before I could do anything, like slap him. I motioned for him to continue. "When I refused she changed it to a make out session. I wasn't going to agree but I looked at Alice and I saw how hurt she was. I couldn't just do nothing," he looked up at me with tears filling his eyes. "She's my sister too, Bells."

This was one of the things I loved most about Edward. He was protective and loyal of those he loved. Could I really fault him for that?

I was quiet for a minute mulling over everything in my head. Apparently it was too long for my boy. "Bells…say something? Anything?"

"I…I forgive you," I managed to get out before I started sobbing. I cried because of how stupid I had been. I cried because I checked out of our relationship for a month. I cried because I was afraid of how this would affect us long term. "I love you," I choked out.

As fast as anything Edward was completely wrapped around. In the way that he held me he was trying to convey that he was never letting go. His lips were everywhere as he kissed every part of my face.

I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled it back so I could look into his eyes.

"I love you, baby. Can we just go back to where we left off? I don't want this to affect us and I don't want there to be any cold or hard feeling towards one another," he basically just spoke me exact feeling. I just nodded and pulled him closer until our lips finally met for the first time in way too long. We stood in the middle of the football field just holding each other and keeping each other warm.

Eventually we decided it would be best to go home and get warm. We walked back to our houses holding hands and not really talking, just feeling happy. We decided to sleep at my house, neither of us able to stand the idea of sleeping alone one more night.

When we got to the porch we stayed there for a minute longer standing in an embrace. After a few seconds he gently pulled my head back in order to give him full access to my lips.

Hearing the front door open we pulled apart knowing we would have to face whoever was there and give a full explanation of what has happened.

As the door opened I heard a gasp and we both turned to look at our interrupter still in an embrace.

**Review please! I had a plan to write more of them being apart but I just couldn't do it! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another chapter :D I hope you like it!**

Alice was our initial intruder but upon hearing her gasp everyone came running, worried. And by everyone I mean everyone because it seems as though the Cullen's couldn't stay away for an entire day.

I noticed Emmett was in the back of the large group with a smile on his face while everyone else was asking 1000 questions about what happened. You could tell he had been expecting this after seeing me at the school.

Once everyone was calmed down enough we gathered everyone into the family room and sat down. Edward sat on the couch and I sat on the floor in front of him leaning against his legs. As he told our families what happened he was playing with my hair. Occasionally I would tilt my head back to look at him and he would catch my eyes and give me a crooked smile.

When he finished telling everyone the story he motioned for me to stand up and when I did he pulled me into his lap. I saw Esme smile at the change in position.

"Well I for one am glad to see that this hasn't affected how you feel about each other," Esme stated.

"We didn't want this to have a lasting effect, we just wanted to go back to normal," I explained to her.

Eventually the steady flow on conversation moved on to the wedding. We talked about what was left to do and what everyone's roles were going to be during the wedding. Esme and Renee were planning everything just asking Alice for things such as colors and flowers. After several hours of this the parents decided to go to bed leaving us kids alone.

"I have to admit something," Alice randomly blurted out. We all turned to look at her. "It wasn't planned for Edward to be the best man until I found out what happened with everything. We figured you would be happy if you were back together by then and if not it would force you two to talk," she admitted sheepishly. She was acting as though she thought I would be mad.

I stood up from Edward's lap and walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm not mad," I told with a chuckle. I left everyone in the family room to go get a drink in the kitchen. As I was struggling to reach a cup in a cabinet warm arms wrapped around my waist and lips pressed against the back of my neck.

"Emmett, what if Edward came in right now?" I jokingly asked. Edward growled lightly, turned me around to face him, and moved us so he could lift me with my back against the wall. He gave me a possessive kiss. When we pulled apart both of us were breathing heavy.

Now that I was so close to him I could see his eyes were red from crying and he had bags under his eyes that looked as though they were caused from lack of sleep. I gently ran a finger under his eye. He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"It's hard to sleep without you when I haven't in like a year and a half," he whispered. I just nodded, completely understanding how he felt. I heard a quiet 'aww', we both turned to see the others standing at the kitchen doorway watching us. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's shoulder. I also took a deep breath to really take in his scent.

After I actually got my drink of water we went upstairs so we could go to bed together for the first time in a month. We brushed our teeth then headed to my room and closed the door. I immediately went to my dresser and grabbed one of my stock piled Edward shirts to wear to bed. Edward also came over and tried to grab one but I smacked his hand.

"Can you wear one of those shirts?" I asked while pointing to some of his shirts that were hanging over the back of my chair. He looked at me confused. "They don't smell like you anymore," I explained. He happily obliged. I saw him smile as he put it on probably thinking it smelled like me.

This was actually something I learned in psychology, that scents trigger memories and it wasn't something I really noticed until Edward.

Soon we were lying on my bed facing each other. He had an arm wrapped around my waist and I had an arm wrapped around his shoulder just trying to hold him as close as possible.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything," he began but I stopped him right there. "This is not just your fault. Both of us were being stupid. I think deep down I knew there was a reason but I was too hurt by catching you and even the idea that you would cheat on me," I explained to him. I didn't feel the need to cry anymore over this subject. I hoped that it would be far behind us sooner rather than later.

"I won't interrupt you anymore. I know you want to talk this out, so let's do that," I calmly told him while caressing his cheek.

"I know there are still going to be gossip because once Alice starts showing everyone is going to know and everyone is going to talk about it. I know Alice is strong enough to just ignore people talking behind her back and we would all help her. But there are two girls who won't just do it behind her back."

"Jessica and Lauren," I spit out their names. Edward nodded.

"I thought that getting one of them to agree not to torment her or anything would help and it would be easier for us to handle Jessica without Alice really noticing any of it," he spoke quickly and then just stared at me.

"I love you," I said under my breath but I could see that Edward heard it from the large smile on his face.

"At the school you were talking about how you did that for Alice because she's like your sister and I thought about how your protectiveness and fierce loyalty to those you love was one of the things I love most about you. And how could I fault you for something that made me fall in love with you? It was in that moment I believed everything you said," I told him softly.

"And you forgave me," he said wistfully.

"There really wasn't anything to forgive."

Suddenly Edward rolled on top of me and began kissing me with an intensity I had desperately missed. When he pulled away so we could catch our breathes he immediately focused on my neck and began pulling at the bottom of my shirt indicating her wanted me to take it off which I happily obliged him with. He moved down so he could focus on my chest. I quickly pulled him up so I could look in his eyes.

"We should stop," I whispered and watched as he practically deflated from my rejection. "My parents, babe," I explained. This was something we were not used to. Parents at my house. "We can be quiet," he whispered seductively in the ear. Before I could respond he captured my lips with his trying to make me forget my reasoning.

"I've missed you so much, Bells. In every way," he emphasized by pushing his erection against me. I knew after that happened that he was going to get what he wanted. Because truth be told I missed him in that way too.

An hour later we were in my shower completely exhausted but wanting to get clean. We washed each other's hair and bodies gently while every so often stealing a kiss.

**Leave a review with thoughts and suggestions! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for my bad updating skills. I hope you enjoy! Review :D**

I was currently sitting in Edward's car on the way to school and I was nervous about seeing Jessica and Lauren. Edward had told me that they had both been pursuing him after our…thing. I could remember Jessica telling me that she would be there if Edward and I ever broke up…be there to "pick up the pieces" so to say. I didn't want to deal with her.

As we walked into the school I was leaning against Edward trying to get rid of my nerves. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close. He quickly kissed my hair sensing I was nervous. We walked to our lockers and got our stuff for our first class.

Just as I was closing my locker I heard that nasally voice I hated. "How did she drag you back to her, Edward?" Jessica asked. Right after she said that Rose and Emmett were walking past us. They didn't stop but Rose made a comment as they continued past us. "Oh please. Save yourself the embarrassment, bitch." Emmett let out laugh with Rosalie.

"See you in class Rose," I said loudly enough for her to hear. Without turning around she added "See you there sis."

Jessica huffed and stormed away. Edward quickly turned to me and pushed me against my locker. He brought his forehead down to mine. "If anyone bothers you in your classes I'm not in just tell Jazz or Emmett," he told me quietly. I just nodded and brought my chin up to meet his lips. He put his hand on either side of my head as I wrapped my arms around his torso wanting him to be closer. Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream. Edward and I pulled apart to find the source of the horrible sound. It was Lauren and she was glaring at us. "I guess she found out," I whispered to Edward with a smile on my face. "You act as though there was another possible turn out," he whispered back.

"I love you," I said under my breath. "I love you too, silly girl," he pulled me into a hug. I don't know how he heard me. Supersonic hearing or something. We pulled out of the hug and grabbed out backpacks from the ground. He leaned down and gave me a chaste peck and said "See you at lunch."

I quickly walked to my class that I had with Rose and Jasper. I looked toward the back of the room and saw them in our normal seats. Rose had a huge smirk on her face. I took my seat in between them and started taking my book out of my backpack.

"Love you Rose. Thank you," I told her as I could tell she was waiting for it.

"You're welcome. And I love you too Bells." She said proudly. I looked over to Jazz to see him looking at us confused. I just rolled my eyes and told him to ask Rose later.

Our assignment in class was to write an essay about the meaning of the holidays to us so we spent the entire class quietly writing, occasionally saying something. Near the end of class I could hear a few girls I didn't really know talking.

"Did you hear Lauren scream before class? I wonder what that was about," one of them said. "Oh yeah, it was like she just went crazy. But I think it had something to do with Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," the other whispered.

"Really?" the first girl sounded surprised. "Yeah, I heard they were back together. Rumor is they fixed things over winter break," the second girl explained. "Aw. I'm glad. They always seemed really good together, like they were really in love, even though we are only in high school," the first girl explained. "Yeah I think they will make it." That made me smile.

My next class I had with Alice. She was already there by the time I made it down the hall. I sat at the desk next to her and pulled my notebook out. "I heard about the whole ordeal with Jessica and then Lauren this morning," Alice started. I sighed. "I was expecting it. I just hate that they think anything between Edward and I is their business. And the fact that they assumed we wouldn't work it out, I mean barely anytime passed. It's only been a few weeks since the…thing happened," I ranted started to get angry.

"It's okay Bella. All that matters is that things worked out between you and Edward and you guys will deal with them. You always have before."

I looked towards her and gave her a sincere smile. I also noticed that she was lightly rubbing her small baby bump. No one in school except for Lauren knew for sure she was pregnant. She started wearing shirts that covered her bump. Because of this I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her stomach and held it on top of her desk. She gave me a look that said 'thank you.'

Class went by slowly but it eventually ended and I walked with Alice to the cafeteria. We immediately walked over to our usual table where everyone was already waiting with food. Edward handed me lunch which he bought for me as Jasper did the same for Alice.

We just ate and chatted all while occasionally glancing over at where Lauren was sitting glaring at Edward and me with tears running down her face. I studied her for a minute trying to make sure her reaction was all an act. I could feel Edward playing with the ends on my hair as I stared at Lauren.

Apparently too much time went by without me giving any attention to Edward because he pulled my hair gently but still pulling my head back slightly and he made a whining noise. I turned around and lightly slapped his cheek. Then he grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards him for a short, sweet kiss.

He then pulled me out of my chair and onto his lap with my back directly against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

My third class passed quickly and I was finally in my last class which I had with Edward and Emmett. We sat in our normal seats. Jessica sat directly in front of us again. I knew this would not be good.

Edward, Emmett and I carried on talking about nothing in particular. As usual of Emmett, he made a crude joke and since Rose wasn't here I took the responsibility of hitting him upside the head. Edward laughed when I did it so I did it to him also. After we got passed that I looked towards the front of the room to check if our teacher was there yet. However, what I found was Jessica looking at me shocked.

"Are you sure you both are happy? I mean, from what I've noticed I would say your relationship is rather…abusive. I mean just today I have seen him pull your hair and you slap him…twice."

Without even think I raised my hand ready to slap her but Emmett grabbed my wrist and nodded towards our teacher who was coming into the room. I sighed angrily and brought my hand to my lap.

**I think the next chapter is going to be Alice and Jasper's wedding. I'm aiming for the next few days because I go back to college on Sunday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I'm glad I wrote that quickly. I will try to get another chapter up before Sunday when I move back into the dorms :P**

Alice and Jasper's wedding was taking place tomorrow evening. It was currently Thursday and we were just getting out of school. The schedule went something like this. Quick rehearsal tonight and dinner, tomorrow evening the actual wedding, from which Alice and Jasper left for a quick honeymoon in Seattle over the weekend. All of us were skipping school tomorrow and Alice and Jazz were also skipping on Monday.

I was riding home from school with Rose and Alice because once we got back we were immediately locking ourselves in Rose's room and getting ready.

For the rehearsal, Alice was wearing knee length white sweater dress with long black leggings. Rose and I both had the exact same dress as Alice but in royal blue. I knew Edward loved me in blue so I was happy. They were also rather form fitting which Rose and I didn't really mind but Alice wasn't sure how to feel. I know that she wanted to be able to show off her baby bump but she was also afraid.

I was working on Alice's hair and Rose on her make-up when she randomly spoke her thoughts. "I'm not going to try and hide my pregnancy anymore. They are going to find out at some point no matter what and I don't want to act ashamed of my baby."

"Are you sure Ali? I don't want you to be upset if kids at school are going to be mean to you," Rose voiced her concern.

"I'm completely sure. I'm marrying the one I love and we're having a baby together. It was always our plan anyways. It's just happening sooner than we expected."

"Well you know we will support and protect you no matter what you decide," I told her. "And this dress is amazing and now I'm not worried about you freaking out when people notice," Rose added with a giggle. We all raced to get ready.

Emmett and Edward were waiting downstairs for us girls. I watched as Edward's eyes slowly moved down and then back up my body taking in the dress. When his eyes finally met mine they were filled with lust. I skipped over to him and as soon as I was close enough he pulled me into a hug, picked me up and spun us around.

Alice interrupted any possible moment. "Come on guys! Let's go practice me wedding!"

We walked across the yard over to the Cullen's house which is where the rehearsal and actual wedding were being held. For the rehearsal it was just the six of us and our parents. Tomorrow some of the Cullen relatives would be joining and the Swan grandparents. It was definitely going to be a small wedding but Alice and Jazz didn't care one bit.

The rehearsal went by quickly and smoothly. We were out the door headed to dinner at an Italian restaurant by 5:30. Unfortunately there was a group of students from school eating dinner also. I watched them as they whispered while looking over at our table, occasionally pointing. I knew Alice had seen them whispered but she was being calm and taking it in stride.

Ignoring the other students in the restaurant, we spent the dinner being loud and happy, enjoying that our parents were home.

After dinner we all went home. The Cullen boys and Swan girls were all spending the night apart. The weird thing was that we girls were staying at the Cullen's house with their parents and they were staying at our house with our parents. My sister's and I quickly grabbed everything we would need to get dressed and pretty for the wedding and headed over to the Cullen's.

"Mom, Dad we're home," Rose loudly announced as we walked into their house. "Well there are my three favorite daughters," Carlisle played along as he greeted us in the foyer. Soon after that the boys came bounding down the stairs, quite loudly I might add.

Edward came over and gave me a quick kiss before announcing to his parents they were leaving. "Going to our other parents house now," he shouted so him mom could hear him from the kitchen. "Be good and don't give them a hard time," Esme shouted back. Then it was just the three of us plus Esme and Carlisle.

The reason we were swapping parents for the night was so we could decorate the house tonight and get everything ready. We were staying up late and then sleeping in because the ceremony didn't start until 4:00.

The ceremony was being performed in their sunroom. We spent our time setting up more chairs, clearly marking the aisle and placing flowers and decorations around the room and also the rest of the house since we were having dinner catered here.

We stayed up until 2:00 AM with loud music playing and all of us dancing and laughing, Carlisle included. The three of us were originally going to sleep in our respective boyfriends beds but instead decided to all crash in the spare bedroom that had a king size bed. We quickly fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

I awoke to Alice jumping up and down on the bed. I rolled over and looked at the clock to see that it said 11:00 meaning we slept for nine hours. See that we were awake, Ali stopped jumping and ran to the bathroom.

Esme walked into the room just then. "There you girls are. I walked into each of the boy's rooms and found you all missing. I'm glad that you're up. I'm sure Alice wants to start getting ready."

"Yes!" Alice shouted from the bathroom. We then heard her turn on the shower so Rose and I left the room and went to take showers in Edward and Emmett's bathrooms. When I got out I grabbed one of Edward's shirts and walked back to the guest room where I found Alice sitting down and Esme working on her hair.

I started blow drying my hair in preparation of the styling it will receive. Rose walked in a minute later and instantly came over to me, motioned me to sit down and began her work. By 1:00 all of us were done with our hair and started on makeup which took another hour. At 2:30 a photographer came up to the room and started taking candid shots. We were all in the boys shirts so I couldn't help but think of what they would say when they saw the pictures.

Rose and I got dressed in our floor length baby blue dresses. We got a few pictures taken together and then went to help Alice get dressed in her gown. I was ordered to go get her dress which was in Esme and Carlisle's bedroom.

I ran into Carlisle on the way and he joined me on my short mission. "Is Alice bouncing out of excitement?" he asked with a chuckle. "Oh absolutely. I'm surprised the house isn't shaking with her," I responded grabbing the dress.

"Well I should probably start getting ready. Have fun in there Bells."

"Will do. Love you, dad," I said over my shoulder as I opened the door to the guest bedroom.

"Love you, daughter," he said even louder. I smiled and closed the door. I looked over to Esme and saw her looking at me with such motherly love. I hung up the dress and gave her a quick hug. Alice then came out of the bathroom in her strapless bra and underwear.

I took the gown out of the bag, unzipped the back and held it for her to step into. Once she had stepped in Rose and I brought it up and zipped it. Our mom suddenly joined us. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:30. Only thirty minutes to go. I finally took a long look at Alice.

She looked stunning. We all got a bit teary eyed before Alice shouted at us to not make her cry. We took some more pictures. I'm thinking my favorite was going to the one with Alice standing in between Rose and I. We all had our backs to the camera and were holding hands. I also really liked the one with Alice holder her bouquet behind her back as she looked over her shoulder.

Soon after our dad came into the room to have a talk with Alice and to also walk her down the aisle. Rose, the mom's and I all left and headed downstairs where we found Edward and Emmett. Esme and my mom went to take their seats in the sunroom. Alice and my dad came down a minute later. The music started signaling that Edward and I were to walk down the aisle now. We were first because we were Maid of Honor and Best Man. Rose and Emmett followed soon after us and finally Alice and my dad.

I watched as her face lit up when she met Jasper's eyes. And I watched as Jasper's smile turned into a full on grin.

The wedding went by smoothly. I often stared at Edward who would stare straight back at me. As we were walking out he leaned down and whispered "Soon it will be us." My heart wanted to jump out of my chest in happiness.

We all moved into the dining room where dinner was being served to us. Esme had hired a wait staff for the dinner so no one would have to do any work. We caught up with relative and grandparents. Soon after dinner Alice and Jazz left for Seattle to spend the weekend there for a short honeymoon.

The rest of us stayed up late talking and having a good time. By the time I made it upstairs I didn't have enough energy to do much so I brushed my teeth, took me dress off, draped it over a chair and fell onto Edward's bed in my underwear. He joined me a few minutes later and pulled the covers on top of me then pulled me to his body. We fell asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.

**I hope you liked it! Review! :D (They encourage me)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story! I hope you like this chapter too! Review please!**

Currently it was Tuesday morning. Emmett, Edward, Rose and I were standing around Emmett's locker because his was the closest to Alice's. They got home late last night so we had already been asleep. They also slept in our house while Rose and I slept at the Cullen's so we hadn't seen them yet. We were all a bit excited as we missed our sister.

When I saw Alice and Jazz walking through the crowds of students I ran towards her and almost tackled her but I was mindful of the fact that she was pregnant. She instantly wrapped her arms around me once she got over the shock of my attack and she started giggling like mad. Rose joined in on our hug a minute later.

The boys walked over to us and gave Alice a hug also. "So how's married life?" Rose asked with a chuckle. "How was Seattle?" I added in before she got a chance to answer. "Oh everything was perfect. The city was perfect. Our hotel was perfect."

"Did you even leave the hotel?" Emmett added in under his breath. Rose reached over and slapped the back of his head. I looked at Edward and waited for him to laugh but I think he learned after the last time when I slapped him too. Catching my eye he pulled me into his side. Hearing the first bell we all walked to class and began our long school day.

Luckily the day passed by rather smoothly except that everyone discovered Ali and Jazz got married. So that started the rumor that she was pregnant which of course is true. Alice took it all in stride and was planning on wearing clothes that confirmed she was pregnant tomorrow. Brave little thing, she is.

Since none of us had previous plans I was making dinner for everyone, fettuccine alfredo. Edward was in the kitchen with me while everyone else was watching TV in the family room. I was just putting the pasta into the boiling water when suddenly Edward's hands were on my hips and he turned me around. He picked me up and put me on the counter and gave me a fiery but kind of short kiss.

"I'll…be right back," he said quickly and left the room. I watched him walk out with a confused look on my face. Deciding to just let it go I slid off of the counter and went back to cooking. I set the table by the time Edward came back into the room. He leaned on the counter next to the stove and gave me a small smile. I gave him a glare trying to figure out what was happening which made his smile turn into a grin.

Letting it go once again I stood directly in front of him and wrapped my arms around his torso to which he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed in our hugging position for a few silent minutes. When the pasta was ready I quickly trained it and put it in a bowl while Edward told everyone dinner was ready.

We ate and talked about things such as the baby and summer vacation. "Mom and Dad rented a house on Catalina Island for the entire month of June," Emmett informed us. "That is perfect! I'm due the second week of July so we will come home, make sure everything is in order and then have a baby!" Alice squealed excitedly. Just then I looked over at Rose and caught her giving me a look. Once I caught her eyes she quickly turned her attention to Emmett and Alice who were planning our trip to Catalina day by day.

As I turned away from Rosalie I caught Jasper's eyes and he was giving me a similar look as Rosalie was just giving me. I just flat out glared at him.

Dinner was kind of coming to an end when suddenly Edward got out of his chair and was on the floor. I turned to him worried. "Edward, are you sick?" I reached toward ready to help him to the bathroom.

Instead of vomiting or something he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Bella…" he opened it revealing a ring. "YES!" I screamed out. Everyone laughed at my outburst. "Let me talk," he scolded. I brought my hand to cover my huge smile and prevent me from talking. "I've loved you since that first day I sat next you in biology and I've known I was going to marry you since our first date at Starbucks when we were 14. You're my best friend, you've supported me when I needed it and I hope I've done the same…" I nodded. At this point my eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I love you. Plain and simple. The easiest thing I have ever done in my life is love you. I know things haven't always been problem-free with the whole…well you know" I reached out and caressed the side of his face. "I want to work through those problems…with you. Will you marry me?" He finally asked taking the ring out of the box.

At this point I couldn't really speak. Or form sentences. So I just gave him a teary eyed nod and held my left hand out for him to put the ring on. I pulled him up so I could give him a kiss. We were quickly interrupted by the claps of our siblings. Rose grabbed me and pulled me towards her so she could get a good look at the ring.

"Wait, is this why you were giving me weird looks? And why you left the kitchen randomly?" Everyone just nodded. I talked with my sisters about planning the wedding.

Edward pulled me away saying we should go tell his parent he finally asked. I walked into the house first. "I'm engaged," I announced loudly in a sing song tone. I heard Esme squeal from the kitchen and suddenly she was in the foyer with us smothering us with hugs and kisses. Carlisle came down the stairs and let out a "Finally," to which I looked at Edward wanting him to tell me how long he had the ring. He shrugged. I took that as an "I'll tell you later."

After more talks about planning the wedding Edward got tired of sharing me and dragged me up to his bedroom and laid me on his bed. He quickly discarded his clothes and then began taking mine off while attacking my body with kisses. We both uttered out and "I love you," under our breaths as he entered me.

Lying tangled up in each other I slowly traced shapes on his chest while he was lightly scratching my back. "What did your dad mean by 'finally' when I announced we were engaged?" Saying the word made me smile. "Let's just say I've had the ring for a while."

"How long?"

"A few months before the whole Lauren things happened." I instantly felt guilty. He probably would have proposed sooner had I just allowed him to explain things. "Don't" his voice interrupted. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how if you had handled things differently we would have been engaged sooner."

"Well its true isn't it?" I asked his sadly.

He just sighed. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is when you want to actually get married, my fiancée…" he added a kiss at the end.

"Logically, waiting until after graduation makes sense but I don't know if I want to wait that long."

"I know I don't but if you do we can," he explained. "Let's ask our parents what they think about us getting married mid-August and see what they think. Then we can go from there."

He nodded in agreement. "Let's continue celebrating the fact that you're my fiancée."

**Reviews really do give me encouragement to write faster so thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter! Anyways, engagement! Finally! Or is it too soon? I don't know. I'm really bad at writing filler chapters. **


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the school year passed quickly and before I knew it, I was walking into the school for the last time as a junior. The past few months have been good but hectic.

When everyone found out about Alice being pregnant, there was lots of talking behind her back and people laughing. It died down after a week or so though and things went back to being semi-normal. In March she found out that she was having a boy. Many things have been bought since then. They had two cribs and two changing tables, one at our house and one at the Cullen's. Tons of clothes and bottles and many other things have been bought and stored at both houses.

It was assumed that they would mainly being staying at the Cullen's, especially in the beginning, so Esme can help with taking care of the baby and teaching Alice what to do. Alice's belly was fairly large now, considering her tiny frame.

Her pregnancy did not keep her from trying to take over my wedding planning. When someone at school finally noticed the engagement ring on my finger, the news spread like wildfire. It was like everyone knew within the hour. Of course Lauren and Jessica spread a rumor that I was pregnant too. I never really said anything but people over time realized that I wasn't as I was not showing or anything.

The wedding planning was going fine. I had the perfect dress, Rose and Alice loved their dresses also. We are getting married August 13. About 2 weeks before we go back to school so it gives us some time to be…well married.

We were leaving for Catalina Island in a few days. Well everyone but Edward and I were leaving in 3 days. Edward and I were leaving in 5 because we had to do some things for our registration at the community college before we left. We offered to do anything for Rose and Emmett also so they could go earlier.

School was easy today because I had already taken any final tests I had so we basically did nothing in classes. Just sat and talked to friends, or the teachers played a movie. The day passed quickly and drama free. Emmett drove us all home, all of us singing loudly happy to be school free for the next few months. When we pulled up the our houses we all immediately split up and ran upstairs to our bedrooms to put our backpacks away, where they would stay for a while.

Rose, Alice and I headed over to the Cullen's. Well, Alice waddled over. We were having dinner with Esme and Carlisle, planning our vacation and just talking.

Upon hearing the front door open all of the boys ran downstairs to greet us. We headed into the kitchen so Alice could sit down and we talking to Esme about our last day as she made dinner and waited for Carlisle to get home from work.

Around 5:30 he came in through the garage door. We all turned to look at him with smiles on our faces.

"Well hello. All of my children in one place," he said while placing an arm around Rose and Jasper's shoulders.

Moving from them he went and wrapped his arms around Esme and gave her a small peck. "Go change so we can have dinner," she told him and slapped his butt with the towel in her hand. We all laughed when he pretended like it hurt. I leaned into Edward who gave me a kiss on my forehead.

We all sat down to eat at the Cullen's large dining room table which was full of food. As usual, we were loud as we laughed and talked our way through dinner. Most of the food disappeared quickly thanks to Emmett and Alice's appetites.

Our conversation quickly turned to Catalina Island.

"How big is the house we're staying at?" Rose asked.

"It's decent. Not as big as this but large enough that we won't be constantly intruding on each other's privacy. There are 4 bedrooms, a game room, a pool and many other amenities all of you will enjoy," Esme explained.

"Have you looked up any doctor's there?" Alice asked while gently rubbing her protruding belly.

"There is someone there in case of emergency but we made an appointment mid-June for you on the mainland. We will probably just spend the day there when you go," Carlisle reassured her.

"Oh, also we are renting 4 golf carts for the entire month, that's how you have to get around the island," Esme told us. Emmett and Edward both got very excited which made Rose and I both very suspicious.

Later that evening we went back to our house so that we could start packing. The boys like to wait until the last minutes to pack. Right now we were helping Alice because she was freaking out a bit.

"What happens if my stomach grows too big for these clothes?!" she screeched. "We can buy maternity clothes on the island," Rose calmly told her.

"What about swimsuits? What should I bring?"

"If you're comfortable I don't see a problem wearing a bikini. If you're uncomfortable with that…I don't know, you can steal a t-shirt from one of the boys and then tie it in the back. Oh and you can wear Soffee shorts with that. It will be okay Alice," Rose told her calmly again. So far Rose has been better than me at handling Alice's freak outs. But no one is better than Emmett. It's kind of weird really; he can calm her down from anything. I think we were almost to the point of calling Emmett actually.

Rosalie's solution was of no comfort to her and she was rapidly going through all of her clothes but it was just stressing her out more.

I moved to the door and leaned out. "Emmett!" I called for him. After a few seconds I heard him coming up the stairs. "Alice." I said and pointed my thumb behind me. He just nodded and quickly pushed Rose and I outside and closed the door.

In like 30 seconds the door opened again to reveal a smiley Alice. Emmett went downstairs without saying a word. I turned to Rose. "How?" She just shrugged.

Alice was packed soon after that whole ordeal with the plan of adding things she thought of over the next few days.

Next we moved on to Rose who, I swear, packed as many skimpy clothes as possible. When I pointed it out she just said, "I normally don't get the opportunity because this is Forks and it always rains." I just nodded, seeing her point. However, with all of those skimpy clothes, she also packed sweatpants, sports bras and some of Emmett's shirts which he kept in her room. That was the Rosalie I knew.

I decided that I would pack later so we were sitting in my room just talking. Deciding that I missed Edward I wanted to go downstairs. First though, I changed out of the shirt I was wearing into my favorite shirt of Edward's. It was a Fork's High School shirt with Cullen typed across the back. Edward loved when I wore it because he loved seeing me where his name. Seeing what I changed into Rose squealed.

"That's my favorite shirt of Emmett's." I just nodded agreeing with her, as did Alice. They both decided to go change into Emmett's and Jasper's same shirt.

"Oh, they're going to love this," I said when I met them in the hallway. Rose just smirked and led us downstairs.

They all looked up at the same time and also seemed to notice what we were wearing at the same time.

Emmett leaned over to Edward. "They're trying to kill us, dude." Edward nodded, not breaking eye contact with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone left for Catalina yesterday. Edward and I spent today getting stuff worked out with the community college for next school year. With the way our schedules worked out, the way we originally planned it didn't happen. It was originally planned that Rose and Emmett would stay home for the first two classes of the day and then Edward and I would stay home the last two classes.

Well, after talking to the high school, they understood our situation and saw our excellent school records, they let us each have three periods off, considering the courses we were taking were 3 credit classes and we would be taking care of a baby.

Now the plan was Rose and I would be home for the first three periods and Emmett and Edward the last three. So each pair only had one period alone.

I'm sure Alice will be skeptical about leaving the baby alone with just Edward and Emmett but I'm confident they will do fine. Alice was planning on picking her son's name over vacation. I cannot wait to find out what it is.

Anyways, everything for next school year was worked out. We had signed up and paid for everyone's classes.

Edward and I were exhausted after our day spent getting ready for vacation and school. We were currently on our way to Seattle where we would stay the night and then catch an early flight to LA tomorrow morning.

I was currently driving and Edward was sitting in the passenger seat holding and playing with my fingers on my right hand. "You excited about vacation?" he asked and gave a light kiss on my knuckles. "Mhmm," I hummed and nodded my head. We were almost to the hotel we were staying in which was attached to the airport.

"It will be nice to spend a long time relaxing knowing that our nephew will be here soon after," I explained. I found a spot in long term parking, where the car would stay until we flew back at the end of June with Emmett and Rose. Since Alice would be so pregnant then, her and Jasper, as well as Esme and Carlisle were making the long drive from Los Angeles. It would take them 20 hours of driving.

Edward and I made the trek from the parking lot to the hotel, pulling our luggage and holding hands. We checked in, set our alarms and went right to sleep.

Waking up at 5:30 AM for a 7:30 AM flight is not fun. We tiredly took a shower and left the hotel room. We grabbed bagels from the free breakfast area and moved on to the airport. By 7:00 we were at our gate waiting to board any minute.

Edward had left to go grab a bottle of water for each of us. I was sitting in the chair near the gate when this guy came and sat down next to me. "You looked lonely over here…" he said and moved his hand onto my knee.

I shook my head frantically. "No," I squeaked and removed his hand. "You here with your sister or a friend or something," he said placing his hand on my leg again, this time higher. "I'm with my…husband," I tried to lie smoothly. I looked up towards the direction that Edward went.

"See, right there. This is Edward, my husband," I said making hard eye contact with Edward telling him to play along. Edward stuck out his hand for handshake, while he glared at this guy. I saw the man look at Edward's left hand where no wedding ring sat, proving my lie.

I stood up quickly and pulled Edward towards me, making him bend down. "Make him go away," I pleaded. Without any warning Edward's mouth attacked mine. I think we went on kissing for a few minutes and I almost forgot about the guy altogether. When we pulled apart I turned back towards the chair and saw he was gone. I turned back to Edward. "Thank you," I whispered as I gave him a peck on the jaw.

Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap and we sat in an embrace for a few minutes. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and almost fell asleep. I was so tired.

We soon boarded the airplane and made it to Los Angeles with no troubles. We landed in LA around 11:00 and took a cab to where the ferry would take us to Catalina. We were on the ferry by noon and on our way to Catalina. The smell of the saltwater made me wonder why we didn't go to La Push for the beach more often. Last summer we went maybe twice. Edward and I stood on the side of boat taking in the feel of the warm breeze. He was standing directly behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, resting his head on my left shoulder.

I turned my head to whisper in his ear. "I love you." He kissed the side of my neck. "I love you more." I just rolled my eyes and smiled. "It's true," he insisted. I let out a small chuckle. He captured my lips with his and gave me a slow loving kiss.

We reached the island around 1:00 and were starving. We quickly picked up the golf cart the Cullen's left for us and went off in search for the house. The part of the island with houses is small so it was fairly easy. We quickly parked the golf cart, grabbed our luggage and headed towards the front door.

We opened the door and walked inside this amazing house the Cullen's had rented for an entire month.

"Hello?" I called out. Alice came around the corner. She looked adorable. She had a tank top on but it was rolled up above her belly, just below her bra. She had boys mesh shorts on, probably Jasper's and no shoes. Her hair was up in a messy but. And she was holding a carton of ice cream with the spoon sticking out of her mouth.

I just smiled and giggled at her appearance. "What?" She asked with a smile on her face. "You know how people talk about 'barefoot and pregnant?" She nodded. "You're like an exact representation of that." She joined me with the giggling. Then she took us around the house. She showed us our bedroom first, where we dropped off our luggage. Then she showed us the main living area and lastly took us out to the pool where everyone else was having fun.

Emmett, Jasper and Rose were splashing each other in the pool while Esme and Carlisle laid in the lounge chairs, each reading a book.

"There you two are," Esme exclaimed. Everyone in the pool turned to look at us and let out various cheers of happiness. We quickly ran upstairs and changed into swimsuits. We came back downstairs and joined everyone at the pool.

"Ready for the best summer vacation ever," Edward asked me. I nodded just as he grabbed me and jumped, bringing both of us into the pool.

And it would be. The best summer vacation ever. Being with family and friends constantly will guarantee me that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is short guys but enjoy!**

Edward and I had gotten onto the island yesterday afternoon. We had spent the evening by the pool just talking and having fun. Right now everyone was scattered throughout the house. I was in the kitchen looking for something to make for lunch when Esme walked in.

"The fridge is pretty barren, dear. Would you like to come grocery shopping with Carlisle and I? We're going to leave in a few minutes," she explained. "Yes please, I'm starving," I said, shutting the fridge. Just then Emmett walking in.

"Did I hear something about grocery shopping?"

"Yup. Do you want to come also?" Esme asked her son. He stared at her as if she were crazy. "Of course!"

"Wait! That means Edward can't go, that's not fair," I said while I glared at Emmett who had a smirk on his face. "Edward can't go where?" Edward asked walking into the kitchen.

"Grocery shopping. I claimed the last seat in the golf cart," Emmett said smugly. Edward just shrugged his shoulders. I walked towards him wide eyed. "Don't let me go with him, I don't know what he'll do," I tried to sound scared.

He pulled me close and stuck his face in the crook of my neck. "You don't have to go," he said with a chuckle. "Yes I do, I'm starving and I can sneak some prepared food into the cart." He kissed my neck and pulled away. "I'll miss you," he said as he headed to the back door which went to the pool. I glared at his back for just leaving me.

"Stop staring, Bella," he said without turning around. "I'm not staring, I'm glaring!" I shouted as he shut the door with a laugh.

Esme grabbed her purse. "Let's go you two." Emmett practically skipped out of the house. I sat in the back seat with Emmett while Carlisle and Esme sat in the front. We got to the only grocery store on the island in only a few minutes. Carlisle grabbed a cart as we walked by one and we began our shopping excursion.

Esme was trying to only get practical things we would need but Emmett and I kept sneaking things into the cart. Most things she let stay but some things she would just grab it and put it away. I don't even know how she saw us doing it.

We were in the baking aisle because Esme needed things like flour and sugar. I was just standing there not really paying attention when I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Carlisle. He nodded towards the cake mixes and that was when I saw the thing both Carlisle and I treasured. Fun fetti cake. Trying to be sly I grabbed a box and some chocolate frosting. I quietly put them in the cart but the instant I did Esme turned and looking in the cart. Seeing what I put in, she just rolled her eyes and turned back to what she was doing before. I turned to Carlisle and gave him a high five.

We kept going through the store aisle by aisle when Emmett suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to another section of the store.

He handed me a nerf gun. I looked up at him quickly. No words need to be said. This was war. We took off in different directions. First priority, get away from each other so Emmett will lose track of where I am. Once I was sure he didn't follow me, I began searching for him. I was trying to look around a corner without being seen when a nerf bullet went right past my head and stuck to the wall behind me.

I turned to look at it then in the direction it came from. I could see Emmett has started running towards me so I ran back through the aisle and turned left going past many aisles at basically full speed.

I made the move to turn down and aisle but at quick glance I saw a cart so I continued on my track. But then I heard my name.

"Isabella," Esme scolded. I skidded to a stop and turned to look sheepishly at her when Emmett ran into my back. I nearly fell forward but Emmett caught me before I could.

"Put those toys away," she demanded. Emmett took mine and walked away after a 'Yes ma'am'.

I walked closer toward them and just stood there sheepishly as they continued to shop. A few minutes later Emmett came back and we were quiet for the rest of the trip. We left the store not too long after and loaded up the groceries, which was hard on a golf cart. Emmett and I had to hold some on our laps.

We picked up some pizzas for lunch on the way back to the house. I ate a slice on the ride back.

I walked into the house carrying a bunch of groceries and headed straight for the kitchen. Edward and Jasper were standing at the island talking about something. I set the bags on the floor and went and wrapped my arms around Edward's torso from the side. He turned and gave me a chaste kiss and continued his conversation with Jazz.

I held him closer to me and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder to hold me close. I leaned against him silently for a few minutes but when Emmett came in with the pizza, Jazz immediately directed his attention to that.

Edward turned fully towards me and pulled me into a sweet embrace. I quietly hummed as I took in his scent.

"Love you," I mumbled against his chest. He chuckled and said "I love you too, my silly beautiful girl."

**Now I've gotten a couple of reviews saying how Bella shouldn't feel bad because he cheated on her. I want to emphasize that he did not sleep with that girl. He was doing something to protect her sister. Bella just wishes she had listened to Edward sooner. **


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up with my face in the crook of who I assumed was Edward. When I opened my eyes however, I saw blonde hair. My initial reaction was to pull away quickly but the movement woke up Rosalie. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I hissed.

"The boys woke up early to go for a run and I wanted to cuddle," she explained, her voice filled with tiredness. "Why didn't you go to Alice, she loves to cuddle ever since she's been pregnant?"

"Trust me, I tried. She practically growled at me and then she kicked me. Now let me sleep some more." She closed her eyes indicating she was done talking. I tried to be quiet as I changed into a tank top and shorts and got ready in the bathroom. By the time I was done getting ready she was out.

I tiptoed out and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and went to the family room. There, the boys were strewn across the couches, panting and sweaty. I walked across the room to go sit in one of the chairs. When I looked towards Edward he was holding his arms out, wanting me to sit with him.

"No way, you're gross," I told him. He pouted but it soon turned into a smirk. "If I hugged you, you would have to take a shower with me."

I just rolled my eyes and stood up to go get a drink from the kitchen. I heard Edward follow me. I was pouring a glass of milk when I felt him move my hair over one shoulder. His hands moved and gripped my hips. His lips were then against my neck. "You know you want to," I could feel him smile against my skin.

"Rose is in our room," I told him. "I know. I was planning on sneaking back into bed for some more sleep but found Rose in my stop. It can be an innocent shower."

"Fine. Let's go," I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

We made sure to be quiet as we grabbed the clothes we would change into as Rose was still asleep. Our shower stayed innocent as we talked about what we would do today.

"How about we go on a date?" Edward asked me as he began to shampoo his hair. I rinsed the soap off my body. "Okay, what are we going to do?"

"Lunch. And then we can go to the overlook?" he suggested. "Sounds good," I kissed his chest and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. By the time I dried myself, Edward was climbing out of the shower. I got dressed in a summer dress and began to put a little bit of make up on.

"Make-up?" Edward asked me. "Have to look my best for you, gotta keep you interested some way," I said jokingly. "I'll always be interested in you," he purred in my ear.

I finished my make-up as Edward got dressed and we headed back downstairs. Rose must have finally woken up because she wasn't in the bed when we got out of the bathroom. We walked into the family room where everyone was sitting and watching television.

"Sorry I took your bed for a bit Edward," Rose said when we walked in. "It's okay Rose," Edward told her as he mussed her hair. She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"We're going out," I explained to everyone. "Have fun you too," Esme told us.

We grabbed the key for one of the golf carts and headed to one of the restaurants on the island. We chose the seafood restaurant because we hadn't really had any since being on the island. We talked and laughed and joked. We had no worries. No school. We were able to be carefree and we wanted to take advantage of the time we had before our nephew joined the family.

After Edward paid for our lunch and we walked out of the restaurant holding hands. I wanted to go into one of the souvenir shops so we walked to the closest one. I looked at all the mugs, t-shirts, magnets and tons of other little things. I knew that I wanted to buy some of these things before we went back to Forks. In the back of the shop they had a baby section. I grabbed a little blue hat they had that said Catalina Island on it and went to buy it for Alice.

After paying for it, I stuck it in my purse and walked out of the store with Edward towards our golf cart. We started the drive up to the overlook. It took a few minutes to get up there but it was definitely worth it. Edward and I sat on the fence just leaning up against each other.

"Thank you for a wonderful date," I interrupted the comfortable silence between us. "You're welcome, but I should also be thanking you."

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you really think we should get married this summer?" He was silent for a moment. "It's really up to you. Of course I want to be your husband as soon as possible but I'm willing to wait as long as you want," he explained.

"I want to marry you so bad. I just don't see myself planning an entire wedding in two months, one of those months a newborn baby will be around."

"Then we'll wait. You can just plan slowly, whatever you want."

"I love you," I told him. He was being so sweet. "Love you too. We should head back to the house now, it's almost dinner time."

Had it really been that long? Time went by quickly today. We drove back to the house and found everyone in the kitchen as Esme cooked dinner. I took out the hat I bought. "Hey Alice, I found this today at a shop and it was so adorable I had to get it," I told her as I handed her the hat.

"Aww, thank you Bells. And now that you're here I can tell you some exciting news," she began. We all looked at her expectantly. "Go on," Rose said impatiently.

"Jazz and I picked a name for the baby!"


	17. Chapter 17

"_Jazz and I picked a name for the baby!" _

Alice just stared at us with a huge grin on her face.

"Well…" I said impatiently.

"Can we get a drumroll?" Jasper asked. Emmett took the opportunity and banged his hands quickly against the counter.

"Jacob Edward!" Alice practically shouted out. It was quiet for a minute.

"WHAT?!" That came from Emmett the same time Edward said "Thanks guys." "Why Edward and not Emmett? That's totally not fair, they both work equally well," he complained.

"Honey, it's okay," Rose tried to calm him down.

"No, it's not fair," he pouted.

"We will name our future son after you," Edward said suddenly. I turned to look at him wide eyed.

"Really?" Emmett asked quietly. Edward had noticed my reaction by now and looked slightly worried. "Yes," he said anyways. My wide eyed stare turned into a glare. Emmett was immediately overcome with joy that he didn't notice when I pulled Edward's head down towards me.

"Why would you do that?" I hissed. "We don't actually have to do it," he said convinced. "He will not forget about something like that. We are stuck with our future son's middle name being Emmett now. I do not appreciate that," I said angrily and took a few steps back from him. I turned my attention back to the group.

"We can name our future son after Jasper! Right Rosie?" Emmett asked. At least he had the decency to ask. Rose just smiled and nodded. It's not like I didn't find the plan sweet but I didn't like being stuck with a middle name already.

I could see Edward inching closer to me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him. He stopped moving. 'Stay away' I mouthed to him silently. He tried to look innocent and help his hands up. This was not a rare occurrence between us. I would get a little ticked at him and play keep away until he got completely fed up with it and would practically hold me to him.

I turned back to the group and paid attention to their conversation. Alice was talking about all of us naming our future daughters after each other. Just to get further away from Edward, I moved towards Alice and gave her a hug.

"I see what you're doing to him," she whispered in my ear. I smiled sheepishly at her. "Let's have some fun with him," she giggled.

She pulled away from me. "Come on," she grabbed Rose and my hands and started pulling us towards the stairs. As I walked by Edward I heard him whisper "Bella" with an annoyed tone.

We sat in her room just chatting for about 15 minutes when we heard someone coming up the stairs, loudly. I knew it was Edward I just wasn't sure what he was doing. Before any of us could say anything he opened the door and picked me up off of Alice's bed and took me out into the hallway.

"Are you actually mad at me?" I just rolled my eyes. He always overreacted like this. I turned to go downstairs since dinner should be done any minute. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Without thought I wrapped my arms around his body.

"Were you doing that thing where you stay away from me?" I just giggled in response.

"I thought you were actually pissed off at me," he said as he pressed his lips to mine. "You always overreact like this. But that's what makes my game fun."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at me. I grabbed his hand. "Let's get some of the food before Emmett and Alice take it all," I said as I led us downstairs.

"I heard that!" Alice screeched from behind us. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Real mature, Isabella." She spat out at me.

We all finally sat down for dinner. There was light conversation throughout.

"You kids haven't gone to the beach yet," Carlisle pointed out.

"Oooh! Let's go tomorrow!" Emmett suggested. We all just nodded in agreement. "Yes! Hot chicks in bikinis," he blurted out. Rose glared at him, appalled. "And by that I mean you," he said sweetly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah right," she said unconvinced but moved her mouth forward to give him a quick peck.

"I love you…" he said still trying to get on her good side. Rose rolled her eyes. "I love you, too."

Esme let out a laugh.

"All of you are so funny. You have very mature relationships for your age yet you have these fun immature moments," she said with a small smile on her face.

We all let out a chuckle with her.

"So, back to the beach," Emmett started, "Do we have any surfboards here?"

"I believe the owners of the house have 2 surfboards available for us to use," Carlisle explained.

The boys cheered at this fact. Tomorrow would be interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

"When should we tell them our decision about the wedding?" I asked Edward. We were in our bedroom getting ready to go to the beach. He shrugged just as Alice poked her head in.

"What decision?" she asked with a wary look on her face. "Alice!" I shrieked. "What if we were changing right now?" I glared at her. "You weren't. Now, what decision?" She persisted. I knew she would be sad if when I told her we wanted to wait.

"We…uhm…" I really didn't want to tell her. "Bella. Tell me now."

"We're postponing it," I whispered.

"WHAT? Why would you do that? No. Nope. That's not happening. You already have a dress," she started to rant.

"Alice I know. But there is still so much planning to do, I don't think I will have time."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't do much planning from here and then when we get back it won't be long before baby Jacob is born," I tried explaining to her.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You're waiting to get married because of me having a baby?" she looked heartbroken. I was blaming this on hormones.

"No. We would never blame this on you, it's just that the date is coming up so fast and things will definitely be hectic when Jacob gets here, and I can't wait," I said with a smile.

"It's still my fault!" She wailed.

"Alice, stop. We're just waiting until after we graduate. It will give us plenty of time to plan and make it perfect. And it won't seem rushed like it did before," Edward tried calming her now.

She sniffled and nodded, solemnly leaving our room.

Edward and I quickly changed into our swimsuits before anyone else wanted to barge into our room. We headed downstairs where Alice and Jasper we waiting for us. Alice looked happy with a cookie in her hand, the whole thing about the wedding forgotten about.

We waited for Emmett and Rose a few minutes. When they got downstairs we loaded our stuff into two of the golf carts and headed down towards the beach.

The beach was fairly crowded. It was a little after lunchtime. We found a spot and basically just put bags down and then began stripping down to our swimsuits. I noticed Alice wasn't undressing and then I remembered how before we came here she didn't know if she wanted to wear a bikini pregnant or not.

I moved towards her. "What are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I don't think I want to do this," she said looking up at me. "But I don't think Jasper's shirt is as baggy as I want cause he's so damn scrawny," She explained. I looked at her pants. She already had Soffee shorts on. Emmett had just taken his shirt off and set it down on top of Rose's beach bag. I quickly grabbed it and shoved it towards Alice.

"Hey" he protested. "Shut up. Alice needs it."

Rose looked over at Alice who now had on a huge shirt and Soffee shorts. She moved behind Alice and gathered up the extra fabric of the shirt and tied it in a not with a hair tie.

Alice smiled which quickly turned to a pained expression. All of surrounded her, worried.

"No, no. It's okay. Jacob just kicked me particularly hard right then."

I moved my hand to her stomach. She moved it to where he was kicked. I smiled when I felt him moving.

"Ew, gross baby. Let's go into the water now," Emmett interrupted. Rose slapped the back of his head.

The water was nice, not too cold. As soon as we got in the boys wanted to have a 'who could go furthest' competition. We quickly put a stop to that idea.

My sister's and I were perfectly fine with just talking a gliding over the gentle waves coming in. The boys however, I guess, found this boring. They were kind of rough housing. They were dunking each other and having little competitions.

"Emmett!" Rose called.

"Ya?" he turned to look at her. She just smiled innocently. He knew what this meant. We all knew what this meant. Rose was weird and liked to be pulled around in the water. Emmett would get behind her and wrap his arms around her and then just slowly wade through the water.

It was sweet though. They always laughed and looked happy as they talked and kind of snuggled.

One time as they walked close to where I was standing, Rose grabbed me. She wrapped her arms around me and it had now become a three person chain.

"I don't know how I feel about this," I said laughing. "How about you Emmett? You okay?"

"Yup."

When we passed Edward I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around him, adding to the chain again.

"Well now it's weird," Emmett commented. "You better keep going," Rose told him.

It wasn't long before Edward grabbed Jasper who already had Alice in his arms. Emmett was pulling a chain of us. I'm sure everyone on the beach thought we were so weird. This continued for a few minutes before Emmett suddenly stopped.

"I stop when people start taking pictures," he said while laughing. We looked towards the beach where we indeed did see a few people with camera facing towards us.

We left the beach after that and headed back to the house to have dinner with Esme and Carlisle.

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the lovely comments! They are what make me write another chapter like this instead of studying for finals! :O**

Everyone was up early today, including Esme and Carlisle. We were headed to Los Angeles for the day. Alice had a 'baby doctor appointment' as Emmett liked to call it. We were catching the first ferry that leaves the island at the horrible time of 7:30 AM.

Esme and Carlisle were the only semi-upbeat ones. Between the six of us, there were three types of morning people. Well, normally four. First, there was the type that included Jasper and I. We were the type that would deal with early mornings in a pleasant manner. The second type included Emmett, Edward, and for the time being Alice. They were the type that would deal with it in a rather rude manner; mainly with lots of whining. Alice is normally the fourth type who is hyper and excited. But being eight months pregnant definitely changed that. The third type consisted of Rosalie. She just…didn't deal with it in any manner. She would fall asleep where ever, whenever when we had early mornings.

We left the house with barely enough time to get to the marina to catch the ferry. This was mostly due to Rose but we eventually got her moving and made it in time.

By 8:30 we were in a cab headed towards Hollywood for the first time.

"Okay kids. Alice's appointment is at 1:00. You can go off and do whatever you would like but let's meet for lunch at 11:30 at that restaurant the Emmett wanted to try. It's right near where Alice's appointment it." Esme explained.

"Wolfgang Puck?!" Emmett practically shouted. Esme nodded. "I will text all of you the address. Now do you all have some cash with you?"

We all nodded.

The cab dropped us off somewhere in the middle of Hollywood Blvd. Esme and Carlisle stayed in the cab heading somewhere else.

When all of us were out of the cab we just stood there staring in awe. I looked down at my feet and saw I was standing on one of the stars. After noticing this, we all took turns getting pictures taken with the different stars we could find.

Emmett and I were sitting on either side of Ellen DeGeneres star pointed at it with amazed looks on our faces. Edward was taking a couple pictures of us.

We walked down the street to where the Grauman's Chinese Theater is. We took a tour around and by the time we got out it was time to catch a cab to where we would be eating lunch.

We beat Esme and Carlisle by a few minutes so we just stood outside talking and laughing. We sat down an enjoyed a delicious, however expensive lunch. Alice said she was exhausted so we decided after her appointment was over we would head back to Catalina instead of spending all day in LA.

Carlisle told us we could come back another day if we wanted to.

We finished lunch and walked down the street to where Alice's doctor's appointment was. Our group took up most of the waiting room but it wasn't very busy. It was one of those offices that had video games for children to play with while waiting. Rose and Emmett we of course playing with them, loudly.

I was leaning against Edward reading a book that I brought with me. It was "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green. It was one of my favorite books. Edward had his arm around my shoulders absentmindedly rubbing my arm gently. He was also playing with his phone.

I turned and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He smiled and quickly turned and kissed my lips quickly.

"Why are you reading that? It makes you cry every time you pick it up," he teased. "It's so sad but I'm not going to cry this time," I tried to convince him. And myself. He just stared at me.

"Maybe I should put it down before I embarrass myself here," I said sadly.

"I can entertain you," he whispered seductively. I leaned towards him to meet his lips with mine. I was about to deepen it when Alice leaned towards us and simply said "small eyes."

I pulled away from Edward and noticed few small children were staring at us. I sat back in my chair and grabbed his hand.

"Alice Cullen?" A nurse said as she walked through a door. Alice stood and grabbed Jasper's hand and they followed the nurse back.

Esme moved seat so that she was sitting next to me. She nudged my lightly. "I heard you decided to postpone the wedding."

"Yeah. It just makes more sense logically…" I told her.

"But…"

"But I want to marry him," I full out whined. I heard Edward chuckle next to me.

"I know it probably seems like a big deal now but years from not it won't matter. It's not like things would really change between you two if you got married now, except maybe having one bank account instead of two," she laughed.

"I know, I know. But…can you blame me?" I jokingly asked. "I can't blame you," Edward said quickly. "Oh shush," I said and patted his knee. He kept my hand there by putting his on top of mine.

"You just shouldn't worry at all about deciding to wait. And you already have this ring on your finger." I smiled and looked at my engagement ring. I just nodded in response to her.

Alice and Jasper came out about half an hour later all smiles.

"How'd it go?" Carlisle asked.

"So good! He is strong and healthy and perfect size. And he was sucking his thumb in the picture of the sonogram we got," she squealed excitedly handing the picture to Edward who was closest to where she was standing. I leaned over him to look at the picture of my nephew.

I laughed at the cuteness and passed the picture on to Esme.

Alice was bubbly and happy the entire way back to Catalina. When we got to the house she immediately crashed on the sofa and fell asleep.

I placed a blanket over her and headed up to my bedroom to change to go sit by the pool with Rose.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were joking around in the pool while Rose and I sat on loungers talking. We talked about the wedding a bit but then I had a question for her.

"Are you upset or anything about Emmett not proposing to you yet?"

She was quiet for a minute.

"I feel rather…indifferent about it. Not that I don't care…because I do. Like…I don't know how to explain this. We are still so young that I don't care right now. We both know that we want to marry each other, so why not wait? Not to make you feel bad though, Bells," she said looking at me to make sure my feelings were not hurt. I nodded at her.

"If he asked my right now, I would say yes. I'm indifferent about it because it doesn't matter when he proposes, the outcome will be the same," she said looking lovingly at Emmett who was dunking Edward in the pool right now.

"I can understand that. I think I was trying to rush the wedding at first because I wanted some kind of…claim over him I guess. It just took me awhile to see that I already have a claim."

I saw Edward walking towards the edge of the pool Rose and I were near.

"Bella," he complained.

"What?"

"Come in here," he pleaded. I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking off the cover I had over my swimsuit as did Rose.

"I wasn't even planning on going into the water today," I said to Rose.

"Me either. We just love our boys." She said and dove into the water. That we did, I thought as I cannon balled in next to Edward who instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a kiss on my lips.

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review :D**


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of our time on Catalina went by much faster than any of us wanted. Edward, Emmett, Rose and I were currently getting dropped off at the airport. Everyone else was making the very long drive back to Forks because Alice wasn't allowed to fly since baby Jacob was due in a few weeks. "Be safe. Make sure you call us when you land," Carlisle told me as we pulled out of an embrace. "We will, you all drive safe too," I told them.

Once everyone was done exchanging hugs Edward grabbed my hand and led us inside the airport to check in and drop off our luggage. We finished that and got through security quickly and had a lot of extra time until we had to board our flight.

As we were walking to our gate Edward moved to wrap his arm around my shoulders so in return I wrapped my arm around his lower back. He pulled me close for a second to kiss my hair. "After what happened last time I'm not leaving you alone." I laughed at his ridiculousness.

"What happened last time?" I heard Rose ask from behind us.

"Some guy was flirting with me," I said over my shoulder. "Fucker," Emmett muttered to which Edward nodded his head and hummed out a 'Mhmm'.

As we walked down the large hallways filled with stores and places to grab a bite I noticed girls swooning or pointed over towards us when we walked by them. I guess it is to be expected when I'm walking with two male gods.

"I can tell what you're thinking. But what you aren't noticing is the guys looking our way too," he whispered in my ear. "Yeah they're looking at Rosalie," I said quietly and leaned my head on his arm. I looked up and saw him roll his eyes.

We finally got to our gate after a few more minutes of walking.

Edward, Rose and I were sitting in the chairs right near our gate. Emmett was off somewhere because he gets restless very easily. Rose was making me look at a bridal magazine she bought. She mainly wanted to look at dressed even though I reminded her I already had one.

"Sir, can you please put that down," we heard someone say sternly. It wasn't too far away but it wasn't in sight. Just after we heard that we heard Emmett's loud, boisterous laugh. Rose quickly pushed the magazine onto my lap, stood up and started walking towards where the commotion was coming from. But not before letting out an angry "Emmett Cullen!"

Edward grabbed the magazine and started flipping through the pages of dresses.

"So what does your dress look like?" He smiled slightly. "Yeah right I'm not telling you."

Rose came back pulling Emmett by his ear. "Sit down," she hissed and he sat down next to me and hung his head in shame. "I'm going to the restroom," Rose said. I stood up taking that as my cue. She turned to Edward and pointed at Emmett. "Watch him." Edward gulped and nodded his head.

We returned just as they called our section to be seated on the plane. We got in line and were seated 15 minutes later. I leaned on Edward wanting to sleep through the ride. I heard Edward ask the stewardess for a blanket and pillow.

"Yes sir. I will be back with that momentarily," she practically purred. I felt Edward tense and say "Would you please keep your hands to yourself."

A few minutes later I heard a new stewardess come. "Here you go sir," she said politely.

I fell asleep after take-off and woke up just before the plane landed. In my grogginess I didn't talk until we were off the plane and Emmett decided to joke with me. "That was some nice snoring on the plane Bells." I looked up at Edward scared. He just shook his head. "Emmett, seriously?" I said pretty nastily. He just laughed at my reaction.

We walked to the luggage carousels and waited for a few minutes. Once all of us had our luggage Edward grabbed my hand and we followed Emmett and Rose out. We told them where in long-term parking we parked the car.

Once we found it we loaded the luggage, paid the parking and started the 3 hour drive back to Forks with Emmett driving. He was fairly calm which was nice. Emmett and Rose had their linked hands resting on the console in between the 2 seats. It was Edward's turn to fall asleep with his head leaning against the window. Rose called Carlisle to tell them we had landed safely and were just about to drive back to Forks.

I rested my hand on his thigh and turned to look out my window enjoying the green of Washington State. A month was a long time to be away and I had kind of missed this. I however did not miss that constant rain that came with the incredible green surroundings.

When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway I unbuckled my seat belt and got onto my knees. I leaned over and started placing light kisses onto Edward's face. I knew when he woke up because a beautiful smile graced his face. He pulled me onto his lap, opened the car door and held me as he got out. He set me down so I could grab my luggage. Rose and I separated from the boys to go take our stuff into our house.

"We need to go grocery shopping ASAP. We should buy stuff for the boys' house. Esme would definitely appreciate it." Rose thought aloud.

When you know you're going to be gone an entire month you have to empty out your fridge and cabinets of basically everything except for stuff that lasts.

"Yeah. Edward, you and I should go and let Emmett sleep. He's the only one that hasn't yet."

Rose, like Edward, fell asleep in the car. We dropped our stuff off in our rooms and locked up the house once again. We made the short walk to the Cullen's house and walked in.

"Edward?" I called out loud enough for him to hear me from basically anywhere in the house.

He came out of the bedroom and leaned against the banister. "Yes?" he said and smiled at me. "Rose, you and I are going shopping. We're going to let Emmett sleep," I told him the plan. He nodded and went to push off the banister. "Wait, where's Em?" Rose asked him before he could go back in his room.

"He's in his room probably ahead on your plan," he laughed. Rose turned to me telling me she was going to say bye to him. Edward headed back in him room probably to put his shoes back on and grab his wallet. I walked into the kitchen to wait for both of them to come back downstairs.

I noticed some mail from before we left sitting on the island which reminded me that we needed to go to the post office where they had been holding all of our mail from the last month. Edward came downstairs first and found me in the kitchen. He gave me a quick kiss and I told him we needed to go to the post office.

Rose came down a few minutes later. Edward grabbed his keys from the table in the foyer and we all headed to the car. We stopped at the post office first and picked up the ton of mail that was waiting for us. Most of it was Carlisle and Esme's. We made sure to separate what was meant for the Cullen house and the Swan house.

To finish out our day we headed to the grocery store which we knew would take several hours. We grabbed two carts, one for each house. We took our time and went through every aisle wanted to restock the fridge and cabinets for Esme and ourselves.

Rose and Edward were currently fighting over which type of milk to get. I was just leaning against one of the carts just watching. I could tell Edward was only fighting back to make her mad and it was definitely working.

"No we always have 2% milk at my house," Edward insisted. I could see him trying to resist smiling. Rose probably didn't notice in her frustration.

"Stop Edward I know what I'm talking about," she said grabbing the 1% milk.

"It's my house I think I know what type of milk we get."

"I'm there just as much as you. It's my second home. I know what Esme buys. I've bought milk for her before." She insisted, putting 2 gallons in the Cullen cart and one in the Swan cart. Edward finally let out a laugh he had been holding back.

She turned around quickly and glared at him. "You knew?" she asked. He nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Ugh!" she groaned loudly in annoyance and gave him a punch in the arm.

I intervened at this time. "Okay okay. Edward, go get some fresh vegetables and fruits while Rose and I get eggs and cheese and stuff." I said as I pushed him away from us not wanting him to get punched again.

Edward took one of the carts and went in the opposite direction we were headed.

I was grabbing several dozen eggs as Rosalie was getting 2 of many kinds of cheese. As I was putting the eggs in the cart I heard Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella. Long time no see," he said and smiled. "Hi Mike. Yeah I was in California for the past month with the Cullen's."

He made a face at the mention of the Cullen's. "So you're still with him?" He asked.

I just stared at him rather dumbfounded. "Yeah Mike. We're still together." Rose came over then and dropped the things in her arms into the cart.

"Oh hey Mike," she said dryly. "Hey slut."

Rose snapped her eyes up to Mike and she gave him a death glare. My initial reaction was just to say "Whoa" slowly and angrily which is pointless. However as Rose and I reacted to Mike I also heard Edward behind me.

"What did you just say to her?" he asked with venom in her voice. Mike looked at Edward with a fearful expression. "Uh…um nothing. I didn't say anything." He muttered out quickly.

"Get the fuck away from us!" Edward yelled. Mike scampered away. Edward yelled after him. "Learn to respect women!"

"Thank you Edward," Rose said and wrapped an arm around him. "No problem Rose," he said and returned her one armed hug.

We finished shopping quickly after that, went home, unpacked all of the groceries into both of the houses and passed out in the Cullen's. I was definitely glad to be home but being home also meant we would have a baby joining our family very soon.

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought of it in comments!**


	21. Chapter 21

I was currently sitting at the island in the Cullen's kitchen with Rose while Esme was baking some cookies. They had gotten back late afternoon yesterday. Rose and I kept stealing bites of cookie dough causing Esme to glare at us. Alice and Jasper were sleeping, Emmett was out on a run and I had no idea where Edward was. I got distracted by the cookies before I had the chance to find him.

"You know you girls have done me such a huge favor by grocery shopping. You saved me hours at the grocery store," Esme thanked us.

"It was really no problem. We had to shop too," Rose explained.

"I know but still."

Carlisle came downstairs as we finished that little conversation and looked in the bowl that Esme had just emptied. "You didn't save me and cookie dough," he complained. "Don't complain to me. Those two had more than their fair share."

Carlisle turned to us, sad and shocked. Rose and I turned on our innocent faces. I heard noise coming from upstairs so I figured Jazz and Alice were up until a few minutes later when Edward came down.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were here," he said and come over, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, and they ate all the excess cookie dough," Carlisle pouted from the other side of the counter. I giggled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"So I have to go to the sports store to get some new cleats for football season, either of you want to come?"

"Ugh, Mike's store?" I groaned. Edward nodded solemnly. None of us wanted to see him after the grocery store thing but I agreed to go.

"I need to go. I need some new running shoes," Rose said, getting up so she could go put on make-up so we could leave. We sat around the kitchen chatting with Esme and Carlisle as we waited for Rose.

Eventually she came downstairs. As we walked out the door Esme told us that dinner should be ready by the time we got back. We got into Edward's car and made the short 10 minute drive to the sports store hoping that Mike wasn't working. No one was in the parking lot which meant that there was probably only one person working and chances were it was Mrs. Newton so we lucked out.

We walked into the store and were greeted my Mike's mom who is one of the sweetest women I have ever met. It was hard to believe that she was his mom. I knew this would be a fairly long process because both Rose and Edward were picky and knew what they wanted and did not like to settle. They would probably spend a lot of time trying on shoes until they found what they wanted. My job was to get the shoes they pointed at on the shelves and give the box to them.

Mrs. Newton was putting the shoes that had been ruled out away.

We spent two hours there and I was the only one who walked out with a pair of shoes that I didn't plan on buying but I saw them and they were on sale.

We walked into the house just as Esme was setting the food onto the table.

"Just in time. Did you get everything you needed?" she asked us.

"I'm the only one that got shoes."

"You weren't even looking were you?" She chuckled. I shook my head. "Those two are just so stubborn."

I saw that Alice and Jasper were sitting at the table. "I see you two are finally awake," I teased. Alice just grunted. She was so big and uncomfortable and tired all the time now. We all sat down and started the nice dinner Esme had prepared. I kept noticing Alice every once in a while would set her fork down, clench her teeth, and rub her stomach. I was watching her fairly closely. No one else seemed to notice except Carlisle who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she did it the first time.

"Alice, are you okay?" I decided to ask her when she did it again. Everyone quieted down and turned to look at her, concerned.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Alice, are you having contractions?" Carlisle asked seriously. When he asked that everyone freaked out.

"WHAT? The baby is coming now?" Rose screamed.

"Oh my God. What do we do?" Jasper panicked.

"CALL 911! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Emmett yelled.

"We have to go the hospital! Where is the hospital?" Edward was losing his mind.

With all of that happening at once, Alice started to cry. I rushed over to her and pulled her up and led her out of the room with Carlisle and Esme following me. I left her with them and went back to the dining room where everyone was still freaking out.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" I screamed and they all stopped and turned to me. "Edward and Emmett go get your car keys. Edward, you're driving your dad, Alice and Jasper to the hospital. Emmett you're driving everyone else." They both nodded and ran upstairs to grab their keys.

I went back to Alice and told them the car plan. They nodded and helped Alice stand up and led her to Edward's car. I pushed Jasper in with them and told Edward to go.

Rose was basically having a panic attack in the back seat of Emmett's car, where Esme was trying to comfort her. I tried to calm Emmett down enough so he could drive but I ended having to take the keys from him. I drove to the hospital and found a parking spot and everyone basically jumped out the car and raced into the hospital. Emmett got inside first and went to the desk and just screamed "Where's Alice?!"

Esme pushed him out of the way and calmly told them what was happening. They directed us to a waiting room in the maternity ward. Edward was there waiting by the time we got there.

"Dad said he would come get us when Alice was all settled in." We nodded and all sat down. Rose and Emmett were still on edge and worried so they took turns pacing.

After about 30 minutes Carlisle came and led us to Alice's room. As we walked down the hallway we could heard Alice's screams. When we got close a particularly painful contraction must of hit.

"Jasper I swear to God if we weren't married I would break up with you right now," she said through gritted teeth.

Jasper just laughed uncomfortably unsure if that was a joke.

And so began the long and painful waiting game.


	22. Chapter 22

We had been at the hospital for several hours now. Alice had just recently gotten her epidural so she was trying to sleep before she had to start pushing. Jasper was sitting in a chair next to Alice's bed, his head on the bed, sleeping. Rose and Emmett were sharing a reclining chair trying to fall asleep but it wasn't working so they were constantly moving and whining. Edward was lying on a cushioned window sill seat thing. He was looking extremely tired but he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

He noticed me look over at him. He reached his arm out and made a grabbing gesture with his hand, motioning for me to join him. I stood up from the uncomfortable stool I had been sitting on and quietly made my way over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me to lie next to him.

Our chested were pressing against each other's so that I wouldn't fall and his arm was tightly wrapped around my waist.

I caressed his cheek softly. "Go to sleep," I whispered. He smiled slightly, sighed and nuzzled his face into my neck. He was asleep within minutes. Since I was so securely wrapped up in this spot there was no way to move without waking him so I just decided to sleep also.

We all woke up as a nurse came in to check how Alice was doing, only to find out she was ready to push. Jasper and Esme stayed while the rest of us left the room. Emmett was hungry so we decided to start our waiting in the cafeteria.

We sat around a table chatting while Emmett was chowing down on a large variety of food and Rose nibbled on some cereal.

"So kids," Carlisle began, "it's time to start thinking about college applications."

There was a collective grown out of all four of us.

It had always been Edward and mine's plan to get an apartment in Seattle and attend UW but obviously things will probably change with my nephew being here. I know Alice wouldn't want us to change our plans for her but I think I might want to.

I'm going to have a nephew who I am going to want to see every day and I don't want Alice to feel like we're just leaving her in Forks.

I turned to look at Edward who was looking back at me. I think we both had the same question. What are we supposed to do?

After a few more minutes of light conversation we headed up to the maternity ward waiting room.

Because we had spent so much time in the cafeteria, it wasn't long before Jasper burst into the waiting room. We all stood up expectantly. After a few moments of silence he finally talked. "I have a baby!"

We burst into cheers and the few other people in the waiting room looked at us as if we were lunatics. We rushed over to him and enveloped him with hugs. "Alright alright, let's break of the love fest and go meet my son," he chuckled.

We all quietly headed into the room where we saw Alice holding Jacob. She had tears of happiness running down her face. Upon hearing us enter the room she looked up and just said, "I'm a mom!"

Rose and I took spots on either side of the bed so we could see the face of our nephew. "Oh my God," I started. "He's so adorable," Rose finished.

We just sat there staring for a few minutes until something popped into my head.

"We need to call mom and dad."

Alice turned to look at me. "They don't know any of this has been happening," she said shocked. We were all too caught up with everything happening to think about it.

"Bells, how about you and I go call them," Rose said while standing up and taking out her powered down cell phone. We decided to go outside so that we could put the phone on speaker and not disturb people near us. She quickly dialed their number and turned speaker phone on. It rang three times before someone picked it up.

"Rosie? It's late, why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Our dad asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine dad. Actually it's amazing," she smiled with watery eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked more calmly.

"Alice had her baby," I explained. There was silence on the other side. I waited for him to respond.

"Really?" He asked. I could hear tears in his voice. "Yeah, dad." We heard him telling our mom which was followed by a high pitched shriek. Mom took the phone from dad.

"Why didn't you call before?!"

"We were so caught up in everything happening we didn't think about it until now," I explained to her.

"We are getting the first flight out there tomorrow morning! Tell me everything about him."

I looked to Rose indicating her to answer.

"He's beautiful mom! He is 7 lbs. 2 oz. and 19 inches."

We finished up our conversation and headed back inside to Alice's room. Upon walking in, I immediately noticed Alice was no longer holding Jacob and Edward was. Let me just tell you that seeing him hold a baby was incredibly sexy. I walked over to him and sat down on the window sill seat next to him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder so I could look at Jacob.

"We have a nephew," Edward whispered disbelieving. "I know. Everything's going to change for this little guy," I said and moved my arms so I could hold him.

Edward passed him over willingly.

"I love you," he said and kissed my temple and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I love you too."

"Let me hold him!" Rose complained. I sighed and passed Jacob off to her. Edward moved me so I was sitting on his lap. I moved my head to it was against the wall and his shoulder and yawned.

"You tired?" he asked. "Exhausted."

Edward stood up, holding me. "We're going to head back. We will be back tomorrow with your parents," Edward explained to everyone. "Goodnight guys," Alice said. "Goodnight mama," I told her and she smiled brightly in return.

Edward carried me the entire way to the car and began the short drive home.

"Your house or mine?" he asked as he pulled into his driveway. "Mine because that's where my parents will come first and I think Rose and Em will sleep at your house."

He got out of the car and came to my side to open the door. We walked hand in hand over to my house, headed upstairs and got ready for bed quickly. We were asleep within minutes of us lying down.

I woke up to the sound of my parents coming inside with luggage. They weren't quiet at all. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 10:00 AM. I rolled out of bed, pulled my hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs. My mom heard me coming so her head snapped up and a smile came to her face. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug which she returned.

"I missed you sweetheart," she cooed and peppered my face with kisses. When she finally let me go I moved onto my dad. I could also hear Edward coming down the stairs. My mom moved onto him and gave him a similar greeting all while he giggled over the attention.

My dad gave me a hug. "He treating you right?" he whispered in my ear. "Of course. All of that stuff last Christmas was a misunderstanding. We don't like to talk about it."

"I know. I just worry," he said and kissed the top of my head. He greeted Edward with a handshake.

"We just need to shower and then we can head over to the hospital," I explained while grabbing Edward's hand and looking at my parents. They nodded. "Separately!" my dad shouted as we headed up the steps.

"Dad!" I screeched, embarrassed.

We were ready to go twenty minutes later so we hopped into my parent's rental car. I looked over at the Cullen's house and noticed a car missing so I assumed that at least Esme and Carlisle were already back at the hospital.

We made it there quickly and my mom hopped out of the car, excited to meet her grandson. We led them to Alice's room and saw that everyone was there including Rose and Em.

Mom immediately went over to Alice and Jacob while my dad first went to Rose. He then made his way through everyone else until finally he got to Alice.

"Hi daddy," she said excitedly. He bent over the bed to give her a hug.

We spent the rest of the day catching up with mom and dad and taking turns holding Jacob.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know I'm horrible at keeping up with this. **

Alice was released from the hospital the day after my parents arrived. We went to the hospital with 10 members of our strange combined family and left with 11. And none of us could be happier.

Now that Jacob and Alice were home it was time for us to start getting back into things. We had just come home from Catalina about a week ago. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper just got back like 3 days ago and then immediately after Jacob decided to join us. We hadn't had the chance to get back into the swing of things. Admittedly it is summer vacation so there isn't much for us to do.

Emmett, Rose, Edward and I quickly learned to sleep in the opposite house than where the baby sleeps for the night.

It was wonderful having my parents home but all too soon my father had to leave because of work. My mom was staying at least until we went back to school so he would definitely be back several times before then.

I, unfortunately, developed a summer cold yesterday and was basically quarantined to Edward's bedroom as to not spread the germs to Jacob. Everyone basically avoided me not wanted to spread any germs, except for Edward. He was normally here but currently he left me to run some errands for Esme and to spend some time with Jacob.

Not wanting to be alone any longer I decided to venture out of my quarantine room, definitely a risky move if one of the mothers caught me, and check Emmett's room for Rosalie.

I quietly walked down the hallway and tapped on the door a few times. "Come in," I heard her say quietly. I opened the door and stepped inside. She was leaning against the headboard on her computer, hair in a messy bun on top of her head, wearing black leggings and one of Emmett's hoodie. She looked up at me.

"Bella you should be in bed," she said sternly.

I frowned. "I'm sick and grumpy and I just want to cuddle," I complained with a loud sniffle in a futile attempt to clear my nose. She looked at me pitifully.

"Aww Bells, come here," she said and held her arms out. I crawled onto Emmett's bed and lay down next to her, my head next to her hip. I wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled in for a nap. She absentmindedly ran a hand through my hair and she continued to scroll through Tumblr and Facebook. I was asleep within minutes.

I woke up hearing Emmett begging Rose to go with him to visit Jacob. "Come on Rosie, you haven't seen him all day."

I felt her run her fingers through my hair. "She's asleep and she's been basically alone for the last couple of days," she whispered. "You can go," I groaned out in a raspy voice. "You sound horrible Bella, do you need more medicine?" Emmett asked me.

"I have so many drugs running through my body right now it's possible I will become the Hulk soon."

Both Emmett and Rose laughed at my pain; or more likely my joke but I digress. Eventually I made the trek back to Edward's room where he was sitting at his desk on him laptop. He looked up when I entered and a smile crossed his face.

"Good news, my dad has officially declared you not contagious anymore. However they want to wait until at least tomorrow before you can actually leave in hopes that you will feel better."

I smiled at the prospect of actually leaving the second story of Edward's house. Still feeling tired, even after my nap, I just decided to go to bed in hopes that more sleep would make me feel better and also bring tomorrow more quickly.

I woke up around noon the next day feeling about fifty percent better. I got up took some medicine, took a shower, and got dressed. I headed downstairs to where everyone was in the kitchen and Esme and my mom were making lunch.

Everyone turned to me at once and just kind of stared.

"Bella! You're alive!" Emmett yelled. "You look like you're feeling better sweetheart," my mother said and she walked over to me feeling my cheeks and forehead. I nodded.

"I want baby snuggles," I demanded. Alice let out a loud laugh at my choice of words and stood up to walk Jacob over to me. I took him from her arms and situated him into mine. I sat quietly at the kitchen island admiring my nephew until lunch was ready. Alice and Jazz took him to put him down for his nap. When they came back down we enjoyed our meal with much laughter and many jokes.

Wanting to actually leave the house, not just the second floor, I had to convince Edward to go with me somewhere.

We were cuddling on the couch watching TV. I was leaning up against him and his arm was around my shoulders. I turned my head to look up at him. I stretched to kiss his jaw. He turned his head, smiled, kissed my lips and turned his attention back to the television. I kissed his jaw again and he didn't really react this time.

"Edward," I said in an innocent voice.

"Yes Bella?" He asked now suspicious.

"We should go out and do something," I said hopeful.

He groaned. "I'm tired. I went for a run with Emmett today. Do we have to?"

"Yes," I said determined to get out of the house. He turned to look at me. His eyes softened when he say my desperate expression. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I don't really care. We could go get ice cream or go to the mall," I suggested. I saw him perk up at the mention of ice cream so I knew what we would be doing. We got up to get ready to leave and tell everyone where we would be. Emmett and Jasper both got excited at the idea of ice cream so before long Jacob's first outing was planned and we took him to get ice cream.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Hope to see you again soon with another chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I really wish I could actually put up regular updates but school is just so crazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please! They make me happy!**

The new school year was approaching quickly and Rose, Alice and Esme decided everyone need to get some new clothes, shoes and supplies for school; so, here we are spending one of our last days at the mall.

Alice pawned off Jacob on Rose and I as she and Jasper went off to shop for themselves. Rosalie and I were currently shopping for jeans. I could see Edward and Emmett a couple racks away. Rose was chatting about what she thought senior year would be like as I listened and looked through the different style jeans.

It wasn't long before I heard some of the most annoying voices.

"Looks like that slut doesn't care enough about her child to watch it," Lauren whispered loudly to Jessica, making sure we heard it. I turned to Rose quickly and saw an angry expression come across her face.

"Yeah, she just passes him off to her slut sisters," Jessica added.

Rose turned and stomped her way towards them. I quickly followed behind her knowing that something bad was bound to happen.

Not waiting for Lauren and Jessica to acknowledge Rose immediately began to set them straight. "You need to shut the…" predicting what she was going to say I quickly covered Jacob's ears, "fuck up," Rose practically growled out.

They turned towards us with smug looks on their faces.

"Your slut of a sister…" Lauren began but before she had the chance to finish Rose interrupted her.

"I will mess you the fuck up."

I don't know where she came from but suddenly Esme was next to us. She touched her fingers to Rosalie's lips in a silent reprimand to her cursing. She removed her hand and pointed over to where Emmett and Edward were watching us. Rose slumped her shoulders and slowly walked over to them.

I watched as Emmett took Jacob and Rose leaned into his side and stared back at Esme and me.

"Isabella," Esme interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head to look at her as she motioned her head towards the rest of them. Now it was my turn to walk towards the group in disappointment of not being able to hear Esme as she talked to Lauren and Jessica.

Distractedly I wrapped an arm around Edward's waist as I tried to hear what Esme was saying. She was talking too quietly so we really had no idea what was happening. She talked to them for a couple of minutes before she headed over towards us.

She stood in front of Rose and I. She put a hand under each of our chins to make sure we were looking at her. "You are not sluts. Understand?" Rose and I nodded. She pulled both of us into a hug and kissed our temples. She pulled away and looked to Emmett, asking for her grandson.

"No one breathe a word of this to Alice. She doesn't need this," she said as she softly bounced Jacob.

We quickly finished our clothes shopping after that and went to find Alice and Jasper.

"There's my baby," Alice approached us with her arms open ready to take him from Emmett. Before she could reach Jacob I quickly stepped into her arms.

"Yes, here I am!" I joked wrapping my arms around her neck. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, I missed you so much Bella," she joked back. After she escaped my hug she took Jacob from Emmett and peppered his face with kisses. Alice passed from to Jasper and grabbed some bags so we could head to the car.

Esme had decided to take Carlisle's SUV so that we could all fit in one car and have a lot of room for bags. After we were all settled and leaving the parking lot Esme announced we were going to the grocery store and that we needed to agree on something for dinner.

That felt like the longest 15 minutes of my life as we all argued for something different. I think Esme got annoyed with us and suggested something completely different, homemade burgers and fries. There was a chorus of cheers and a feeling of relief that we didn't have to argue anymore.

Esme pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and we all filed out of the car. I grabbed Edward's hand and he swung our arms as we made our way into the store. I gave him a cheesy smile as we gathered around Esme.

"Alright, Edward and Bella, you go get potatoes and a vegetable for tonight. Emmett and Rosalie, you go get the ground beef. Alice and Jasper, you just come with me as I get spices and everything else we need. Got it?" She explained.

"Got it, mom!" We saluted her and headed to get our assigned groceries. Edward and I grabbed the things we needed and went in search of Esme.

"So what exactly did Lauren and Jessica say to you and Rose?" Edward asked looking over at me. I shrugged. "Just something like how Alice didn't care about her baby so she made us take care of him. It was dumb," I looked up at him and squeezed his hand.

We found Esme and added our stuff to the cart. We spent about ten more minutes shopping and finally went home. Esme headed to the kitchen to begin cooking. Rose and Emmett followed so they could help her cook.

"Let's go take a nap," I said as I look up to Edward. He nodded and chuckled and gave me a quick, sweet kiss. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. I changed into a tank top and shorts and got into Edward's bed. Once he settled in beside me I wrapped an arm over has chest.

"I love you," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Love you, too" I mumbled sleepily.

I was woken up sometime later but Rose running her hand over my hair.

"Dinner's ready. Wake Edward up," she whispered and left the room. I stretched my body awake and placed some kisses on Edward's chest. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Dinnertime," I said as I moved the sheets off of our bodies. Edward got up and put on a shirt on and I was too out of it to care about what I was wearing. As we walking into the dining room I heard Emmett let out a whistle.

"Look, Isabella Swan straight out of bed," he joked. Rose let out a quiet, annoyed, "Emmett!" I just rolled my eyes and sat down in my normal seat ready to enjoy a family dinner.

**Yes? No? Tell me how ya feel, I wanna hear it! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

First day of school and everyone was up and over at our house. Well, except for Esme and Carlisle. Alice was visibly nervous about leaving Jacob for 7 hours. Rose and I sat patiently as we let Alice let out all of her angst.

"The formula is in the cabinet and you know how to warm it right? And diapers, you have to check often to see if he needs to be changed. And don't let him sleep too long for his nap, I want him to sleep tonight," Alice rambled.

This needed to be stopped or she would be late for school.

"Alice. Everything will be fine. We know where everything is. We know how to handle everything. We learned how to do all of this alongside you. It will be okay. Now go to school and enjoy it. It's your junior year!" I said all while walking her towards the door and practically pushing her out of it.

Edward came up to me. "Guess I should go too," he said as he leaned down to give me a kiss. "See you in less than 2 hours." With that, Rose and I were alone with Jacob.

"Can we go back to bed?" she asked. I just nodded. We went up to my room and lay down, with Jacob in the middle so he couldn't roll off. I quickly drifted off, only to be woken up by Edward grabbing Jacob.

"Hey," I whispered groggily.

"Hi. Just came in here to check on him. He needs changed. You can go back to sleep if you want."

I shook my head. "Rather spend the time with you," I said as I moved to get up. I watched quietly as Edward changed Jacob's diaper and then we headed downstairs where we found Emmett asleep on the couch.

"I have a feeling it will be hard to keep normal sleep schedules with the way our school schedules are going to be. Although I guess we should spend the time doing our online classes." Edward just nodded in response as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Do you think you're going to enjoy senior year?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "I think it's going to really fast and then we'll have to make plans for next year." He lightly kissed the top of my head.

"I don't think I can just leave Alice here with a baby when she won't have even graduated high school yet. It would feel wrong going to college and having all of this fun when she is stuck with a responsibility people our age aren't supposed to have," I said quietly.

"Then we'll stay. See what her plans are, maybe follow her. I don't think either of us wants majors that most schools won't have. It will be okay. You three are so close I don't think any of you would be able to handle not being near each other for extended periods of time."

We were interrupted by Emmett coming into the kitchen. "Ugh," he grunted upon seeing our closeness. He grabbed a drink, grabbed Jacob, and left the kitchen.

Later in the day, Rose and I drove to school to attend our one class of the day, which happened to be the last class of the day.

"Rose, what are you going to do next year?" I asked timidly.

Her answer was immediate and articulate. Planned.

"Stay here until Alice graduates. Take some more classes at community college. Follow her where she goes, and help her get through college by helping take care of Jacob. Probably somewhere in there get married to Emmett. Move back to Forks. Open up a car repair shop with him and have some babies."

"I meant just for next year not your entire life."

"It all correlates and overlaps so I figured I would just keep going," she said as she turned and gave me a small smirk. "Where is this coming from, Bells?"

"I'm kind of scared. I don't know what's happening right now. Everything seems so touch and go to me. But you and Emmett and even Edward seem so confident on how everything is going to play out."

"Bella, I am scared to death about the future. You have always seen me as super confident and prepared for life but I'm not. I have all of the same fears as you and I'm just as nervous, especially when Alice and Jacob are involved. I want her to have the career she has always wanted and I'm scared she is going to use Jacob as an excuse to not pursue her dreams. And she deserves to pursue her dreams. We all do. Figure out your dream and just go for it."

Rosalie's speech made me sure that our futures would be alright.

**The End!**

**I know this was really short and it was the last chapter but I am going to do a sequel! Keep a look out for that! I should be putting up the first chapter in not too long!**


	26. Outtake 1

**Super short outtake of the first time Edward and Bella met!**

Today was the first day of the second semester of my freshman year in high school. We got all new classes and I was nervous because Rose wasn't in any of them. Currently I was sitting in biology waiting for the rest of the students to arrive and for the teacher to begin class.

I zoned out not really paying attention to who was in the class when I suddenly heard someone taking the seat next to me. I hadn't expected this as the teacher was letting us choose our own spots. First, I looked around the room and noticed that there were still plenty of empty seats left. Second, I looked over and saw that it was Edward Cullen who took the seat.

Edward Cullen was the freshman quarterback of the JV football team which is almost unheard of at Fork's High School. The position normally went to a sophomore. When I looked at his face he was smiling the crooked smile that I've heard girls swoon over.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he stated confidently while sticking his hand out for me to shake. I took it and gave him a weak handshake while shyly saying "Bella Swan."

"I know," he chuckled. "We were in the same English class last semester. You always seemed so…lonely."

"I'm not the most outgoing person," I explained to him.

We spent the rest of class talking and then he invited me to eat lunch with him. He assured me it would just be the two of us, so I agreed. This went on for several days until he asked me if I wanted to get hot chocolate with him one day at Starbucks as it was within walking distance of our houses.

I considered that our first date, however he considered the first time we ate lunch together to be the first.

It was really easy for us to begin our relationship as we lived next door to each other. I don't know why I had never talked to him before.

One Friday night his parents were going on a date so him and his brothers were home alone. I invited them over and that's when Rose and Emmett started talking. It took Alice and Jasper a bit longer but obviously they got there.

After that though, I walked into high school every day with Edward at my side and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	27. Outtake 2

**Outtake in Edward's POV! Their first 'I love you'**

Winter vacation had just started signifying half of my sophomore year of high school being over. Bella and I were coming up on our one year anniversary. We were only 15 when we started dating so things started out very innocent and slow. We were both unsure of how to be in a relationship at first but eventually we figured out our roles.

I stretched and finally decided to get out of bed. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. Today was Christmas Eve and I believe it was going to be split between the Swan household and the Cullen household. Our parents had become extremely close over the last year especially with my brothers dating Bella's sisters. As I was heading to the kitchen I heard a knock on the front door.

As I opened the door, there stood Bella excitedly rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

_I love you._

We hadn't said it yet. But I knew I was head-over-heels in love with this girl. I think we waited so long because we were so young and now I think we're both afraid to be the first. One of these times I'm going to slip though.

I laughed at her excitement and just grabbed her hand to pull her into a hug and then pulled back in order to kiss her lips.

"I was sent here to retrieve your family for lunch at my house," she explained as she pulled out of our embrace. She took my hand and led me to the kitchen in search of my mom.

"Oh Bella honey, is it time for lunch already?" my mom asked when she noticed us. She was currently in the process of baking something.

"Mom said everything would be ready in an hour. I came to give a warning. Do you need any help?"

"That would be wonderful. I'm making banana bread. If I get it in the oven in the next 20 minutes it will be ready in time for lunch," my mom explained. Bella immediately jumped in to help, grabbing the spare apron that was hanging next to the fridge.

They worked together seamlessly, getting the bread dough made in record time. At one point Bella looked up at me and I could see the flour she had all over her. I smiled at her and she beamed back.

_I love you. _

I was forced out of my daze by Emmett slapping me on the back. "When's lunch? I'm starving!" he said loudly.

"About 45 minutes Emmett," Bella responded after checking the clock.

"Where's Rose?" he asked looking around.

"She's helping my mom get everything ready for lunch," she explained going back to work on mixing. Emmett just nodded and left after a minute mentioning going over to the Swan's house.

I watched Bella as she moved to the sink to clean her face. My father joined us a few minutes later. He and Bella immediately began a conversation about some classic novel. I watched as they hand gestures started to become more excited and the looks on their faces brightened.

_I love you. _

The fact that Bella gets along with my family so well makes me so happy. I was broken out of another daze by her running a hand over my back. I turned my head to meet her eyes.

"You ready to go over to my house?" she asked sweetly. I nodded and stood up, heading to get my boots. I grabbed a sweatshirt, not bothering to dress super warm for the extremely short walk from my house to hers.

I reached for her hand and we walked out my front door. Feeling the cold, she immediately leaned against my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and looked down at her. I kissed her head.

"I love you."

Her head moved quickly to look up at me.

"Did you just…" she started.

"Shit." I interrupted her and started thinking of ways to fix it.

"I love you, too," she spoke before I could.


End file.
